Von nun an unser Begleiter
by Arielen
Summary: Atlantis kann ein Ort der Schrecken sein. Durch einen Todesfall macht sich Paranoia unter den Angehörigen der Expedition breit.Nun heißt es einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und sich vielen Schatten der Vergangenheit zu stellen, aber auch Abschied zu nehmen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stargate Atlantis - Die verborgenen Szenen**_

_**Von nun an unser Begleiter...**_

--

Genre: Drama

Charaktere: John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Elizabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagan, Aiden Ford, Kate Heightmeyer, Peter Grodin, Carson Beckett, Sergeant Bates, und andere

Rating: PG-13

Inhalt:Die Geschichte ist nur zwei Tage nach "Dunkle Schatten" (Hide and Seek) angesiedelt. Eine unerwartete Tragödie erschüttert die Expedition und weckt Ängste, Misstrauen und sogar bittere Erinnerungen...

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis und SG-1 und alle Stargate Charaktere sind Eigentum von MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions und dem SciFi Channel. Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.

**--**

**In den Gängen von Atlantis in der Nähe des Hauptturmes**

**Zwei Tage nach dem Ärger mit dem "Schatten", 11.00 Uhr und später**

**-- **

Major John Sheppard sah die Anspannung in den Gesichtern der jungen Marines an seiner Seite. Er konnte gut verstehen, dass sie sich nicht besonders wohl in ihrer Haut fühlten, denn es erging ihm nicht viel anders.

Die letzten Tage hatten bewiesen, dass nicht alles, was Atlantis beherbergte, den Mitgliedern der Expedition zuträglich war. Zuerst waren sie auf das mit einer Schussvorrichtung gesicherte Labor gestoßen - an das John selbst nur mit einem innerlichen Schaudern zurückdachte, da es für ihn eine besonders unangenehme Überraschung parat gehabt hatte, von der bisher niemand anderer wusste - dann war das Schattenwesen durch die Neugier und Ungeschicklichkeit des jungen Althosianers Jinto frei gekommen und hatte sie einen der Naquadah-Generatoren und beinahe das Leben einiger Männer und Frauen gekostet.

Einen Moment blickte er hinüber zu dem dunkelhäutigen Lieutenant an seiner Seite. Ford hatte sich erstaunlich schnell erholt und war heute Morgen schon wieder zum Dienst angetreten, obwohl die leichten Verbrennungen, die ihm das Schattenwesen zugefügt hatte, immer noch nicht ganz abgeheilt waren.

Andererseits waren die Kapazitäten der Krankenstation noch nicht so groß, dass sich Beckett und seine Leute leisten konnten, einen Leichtverletzten länger als nötig dort zu behalten, Und Aiden Ford hatte vermutlich die Anwesenheit eines anderen Patienten nicht mehr länger ertragen können.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann grinste still in sich hinein. Der Astrophysiker Dr. McKay war in den letzten beiden Tagen ebenfalls in der Krankenstation gewesen und hatte Pfleger wie Mediziner ziemlich unter Stress gesetzt.

Denn immerhin war er der Held des Tages gewesen, und der Kanadier ließ es sich - nachdem der erste Schrecken über seinen eigenen Mut überwunden hatte, auch nicht nehmen - die Anerkennung dafür einzufordern.

John grinste schief. Einerseits verstand er, dass Beckett McKay im Moment über einen längeren Zeitraum beobachten wollte, da dieser sich als Testperson für den Einsatz des künstlichen ATA-Gens zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, andererseits fragte er sich, ob der Schotte nicht doch eine masochistische Ader besaß. Denn was Ford angedeutet, und das medizinische Personal in der Kantine beklagt hatte, klang ziemlich nach psychologischer Folter..

Ansonsten hatte sich die Stimmung in Atlantis wieder etwas beruhigt und die Männer und Frauen erschraken nicht mehr bei jeder Bewegung in den Schatten oder seltsamen Geräuschen. Doch es würden noch Tage oder Wochen vergehen bis sie wirklich vergaßen. Was im Moment noch in den Menschen zurückblieb war die Furcht, wieder etwas aufzuschrecken, das ihnen schaden konnte. Aber wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass einer Krise eine zweite folgte?

John holte tief Luft.

Warum stellte er sich diese Frage eigentlich?

_Mit Sicherheit trat bald Murphys Gesetz in Kraft: Wenn einmal etwas schief ging, und man dachte, das es nicht mehr schlimmer werden könnte, dann würde sich die Lage unter Garantie verschlechtern._

Und als hätte er das Unheil mit diesen Gedanken herauf beschworen, erklangen in diesem Moment ungewohnte Geräusche vor ihnen.

Unwillkürlich blieb John stehen und suchte hinter einer Wassersäule Deckung. Die Marines taten es ihm gleich und wie er hoben und entsicherten sie ihre P-90-Maschinenpistolen. So erwarteten sie das oder den, der diesen Lärm machte.

Eine junge Frau in athosianischer Kleidung rannte um die Ecke. Sie wirkte völlig aufgelöst und schrak mit einem Aufschrei zusammen, als Lieutenant Ford mit erhobener Waffe seine Deckung verließ. Für sie musste es so wirken, dass er nicht an ihr vorbei sondern genau auf sie zielte.

John senkte umgehend seine P-90 und trat der Athosianerin entgegen, die ihn heftig atmend und zitternd ansah. Ihre Pupillen waren unnatürlich geweitet, so als stünde sie unter einem schweren Schock.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, denn sie hatte erst gestern ein paar Worte mit ihm gewechselt. Hieß die Frau nicht Jheynira und war die Mutter von Shanao, dem kleinen Racker, dem er erst vor ein paar Tagen eine Handgranate abgeschwatzt hatte, ehe noch ein Unglück geschehen konnte?

Die junge Frau japste und versuchte zu sprechen. "Da ... ich ... Sie..."

"Ganz ruhig. Holen Sie erst noch einmal tief Luft. So viel Zeit haben wir", sagte John und streckte eine Hand aus. Jheynira befolgte seinen Rat, während ihr Blick sich nicht von dem seinen löste. Dabei drehte sie sich halb und deutete in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war.

"Da um die Ecke ... den Gang hinunter ... hinter der Biegung ... einer von euch ..." Sie schloss die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. "Die Treppe ... am Geländer. Dort hängt ein Mann ... ich glaube er ist tot..."

John zuckte zusammen und verzog das Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment zu einer Grimasse aus Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit.

‚_Na toll! Ich hätte es wirklich wissen müssen. Immer wenn ich nur die Hoffnung hege, das ausnahmsweise einmal nichts passiert, was die gegenwärtige Situation verschlechtert, kommt es natürlich noch schlimmer: Als hätte der Schatten nicht schon ausgereicht, um die Expeditionsmitglieder einzuschüchtern und an ihre eigene Sterblichkeit zu erinnern, nein, jetzt muss hier auch noch irgendwo ein Toter herum ... hängen?_

Dann fing er sich wieder und nickte dann Lieutnant Ford zu.

Der verstand die Geste ohne Worte und winkte Stackhouse und Markham an seine Seite. Die drei jungen Marines setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und pirschten vorsichtig den Gang hinunter, verschwanden aber nicht außer Sichtweite.

John ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Die junge Frau atmete zwar inzwischen etwas entspannter, war aber immer noch sehr unruhig.

"Warum sind Sie hier unten?" fragte er dann und spielte damit auf die Anweisung an, die Dr. Weir vorgestern erst gegeben hatte. Die besagte, dass eigentlich erst einmal kein Zivilist die bewohnten Bereiche verlassen sollte. Was aber machte die junge Frau dann hier? "Und was genau haben Sie gesehen?"

Jheynira senkte schuldbewusst ihre Augen "Ich weiß, worum Sie und ihre Anführerin gebeten haben. Aber Sie hatten so viel zu tun ... und ich wollte Sie nicht belasten, deshalb habe ich mich darüber hinweg gesetzt."

Sie schob sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Shanao ist wieder weg gelaufen ... Ich habe eine ganze Weile nach dem Kind gesucht ... Dann kam ich an die Treppe ... und hörte ein seltsames Knarzen ... Ich blickte nach oben. Da hing der Mann..."

Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte. Nach einem Augenblick fasste sie sich wieder, sah ihn an und sprach weiter: "Die Züge waren schrecklich entstellt und er war ganz blau im Gesicht ... die Zunge hing heraus... die Augen..." Sie würgte. "Bei den Ahnen, wenn nun Shanao das sieht ..."

John schluckte und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Nein, das klang überhaupt nicht gut, und ihm gefiel noch weniger was er an dem beschriebenen Ort finden würde. Ein dumpfes Gefühl der Übelkeit machte sich in seinem Magen breit.

Trotzdem musste er jetzt schnell handeln und durfte sich nicht von persönlichen Gefühlen davon ablenken lassen. "Wir werden uns darum kümmern. Sie bleiben hier bei Lievermann..."

"Aber was ist dann mit Shanao? Ich kann doch nicht ..." Die junge Frau sah sich noch nervöser als zuvor um. Sie war nahe daran, hysterisch zu werden.

John seufzte. "Sie können Lievermann und das Sicherheitsteam begleiten, das nach dem Kind suchen wird."

Gut, das verstieß vielleicht gegen die militärischen Regeln und würde ihm über kurz oder lang wieder von Bates vorgehalten werden, aber er hatte hier schließlich das Sagen und es störte ihn in diesem Fall herzlich wenig.

Zwar wusste er immer noch nicht, ob das Kleine ein Junge oder ein Mädchen war, aber so schnell vergessen würde er den kleinen munteren Wildfang nicht. Da war es schon besser, wenn jemand bei den Suchenden war, den es kannte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass das Kind auf eine neue Erkundungstour gegangen war, nun, nachdem der interessante Spielplatz Waffenkammer verlegt und doppelt und dreifach gesichert worden war.

Wenigstens beruhigte Jheynira das ein wenig, denn sie wirkte nun weniger nervös und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

So konnte sich John an den Deutschen wenden: "Kümmern Sie sich bitte um die junge Frau und warten Sie, bis Verstärkung kommt!"

"Ja, Sir!" sagte dieser und trat näher an die Athosianerin heran. "Madam, ich bin sicher, wir werden Ihr Kind schnell finden."

John wandte sich ab und aktivierte sein Funkgerät. Einer der Techniker aus der Zentrale meldete sich. "Wir haben hier unten einen Zwischenfall."

Er gab seine genaue Position durch und schilderte kurz die Sachlage und sein weiteres Vorgehen, ohne jedoch zu viel zu verraten. "Bates soll mit einem weiteren Sicherheitsteam hier herunter kommen und Material zur Spurensicherung mitbringen. Und wir benötigen ebenfalls ein medizinisches Team."

Der Techniker bestätigte, auch wenn seine Stimme über die Spärlichkeit der Informationen irritiert klang. "Ist das alles, Sir?"

John erwog einen Moment, Teyla Emmagan anzufordern, verzichtete dann aber darauf.

"Ja, für den Moment." Dann unterbrach er die Verbindung.

Die Situation war nicht gerade angenehm und die Lage durch Bates neuerliche Vorwürfe und Ermahnungen nach Beendigung der Krise mit dem Schatten angespannt. Der Sergeant hatte bisher noch nicht dazu gelernt, was ihre Verbündeten anging. Deshalb war es nicht klug, jetzt noch mehr Athosianer als nötig in die Sache zu verwickeln.

"Lievermann, Verstärkung ist auf dem Weg. Schicken Sie die Männer um die Ecke und nach rechts, dann können diese die Wendeltreppe gar nicht verfehlen", teilte er dem Mann noch mit, während er die Athosianerin beruhigend anlächelte. "Und suchen Sie dann ..."

Er zuckte zusammen, als es ein Stück weiter vorne im Gang wieder laut wurde.

Lieutenant Ford und die beiden anderen Marines gingen in Habacht-Stellung und hoben die Waffen, entspannten sich im nächsten Moment aber wieder.

John runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte das jetzt schon wieder zu bedeuten?

"Einen Moment bitte..."

Während er vorsichtig den Gang hinunter schritt, bemerkte er, dass Ford zu grinsen begonnen hatte. Es war das selbe Gesicht, wie damals, als sie zusammen vor dem Wurmloch gestanden hatte und ihn der junge Marine mit seinen dummen Andeutungen hereingelegt hatte.

John zog eine Augenbraue hoch, musste im nächsten Moment aber selbst schmunzeln.

Von links - Gott sei dank von links! - bog eine kleine Gestalt um die Ecke und hinterließ eine Spur aus Tropfen.

Der Dreikäsehoch mit der wirren und in alle Richtung abstehenden rotbraunen Haarmähne war ohne Zweifel Shanao. Die munteren Augen und die kecke Stupsnase würde er ebenfalls unter Tausenden wieder erkennen.

Das Kind schien sich nicht daran zu stören, schmutzig und durchnässt zu sein. Es versuchte angestrengt etwas festzuhalten, das zwischen seinen Fingern zappelte. War das etwa ein Fisch?

"Shanao! Wie kannst du mir nur solche Angst machen."

Die Mutter stürzte an John vorbei und auf das Kind zu. Gerade in dem Moment, in dem sie es hochhob flutschte das Tier aus den kleinen Händen und landete genau vor Johns Stiefelspitzen. Es war um einiges kleiner als der "Karpfen", den sie in der Nähe des gesicherten Labors aufgestöbert hatten und von silbriger Farbe.

Spezies Nummer Zwei also.

Das wurde immer interessanter. Die Biologen brauchten gar keine Netze an den Piers von Atlantis auszuwerfen, die Tiere schienen sich in den bereits länger überfluteten Teilen der Stadt häuslich eingerichtet zu haben.

Dann schreckte er durch schrilles Gebrüll aus seinen Gedanken. "Nein! Ich will meinen Fisch haben! Meinen! Ganz allein!"

Shanao versuchte sich strampelnd aus dem Griff seiner Mutter zu befreien. Als es sogar zutrat, hatte die junge Frau genug von dem Wutausbruch und versetzte dem Kind einen heftigen Klaps auf das Hinterteil.

Das Kleine verstummte abrupt und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Mischung aus Wut und Überraschung, japste dann empört nach Luft. Die Augen schwammen vor Tränen, aber es weinte nicht.

"Wann hörst du auf, wegzulaufen? Das ist ein gefährlicher Ort, an dem du dir weh tun kannst", schimpfte die Mutter. "Muss ich dir wieder das Geschirr umlegen wie einem Krabbelkind?"

"Nein! Bin kein Krabbelding mehr!" protestierte Shanao beleidigt und zog eine Schnute, doch die Augen verrieten, dass das Kind jetzt erst recht über die Stränge schlagen würde, wenn Jheynira nicht aufpasste.

John konnte sich das breite Grinsen ebensowenig wie die anderen Männer verkneifen, doch dann wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst.

Er konnte sich nicht länger aufhalten, so lustig es mit Shanao auch immer war. Da unten wartete etwas auf sie, das nicht so erheiternd war wie der oder die Zweieinhalbjährige.

Trotzdem nahm er sich noch die Zeit, um sich zu bücken und den Fisch vorsichtig an der Schwanzspitze aufzuheben.

Interessant, hatte das Tier etwa vier Fühler...

"Meins! Gib her!"

Shanao reckte sich und angelte danach. Ehe er sich versah rupfte ihm das Kind das sich nur noch schwach bewegende Tier geradezu aus den Händen, so dass er es nicht länger betrachten konnte.

"Das ist meins. Die anderen kriegst du auch nicht", fauchte das Kleine. "Geh weg! Das sind meine Fische! Mach Wraith und böse Leute tot."

"Shanao! Sei still." Die Mutter war sichtlich verzweifelt.

"Die will ich auch nicht", antwortete John belustigt. "Ich mag eigentlich keinen Fisch."

"Gut. Dann sind alle meins! Die schmecken gut!"

"Oh, nein, das wirst du nicht tun!"

Jheynira verrenkte sich, um zu verhindern, dass Shanao sich den Fisch in den Mund stecken und dann auch noch zubeißen konnte.

John verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht, als das Kind erneut durchdringendes Wutgeheul anstimmte. Mit diesem Signal würde die Verstärkung kein Problem haben, sie zu finden. Und er sollte jetzt besser gehen.

Doch nach fünf Schritten wandte er sich noch einmal um. "Jheynira , bitte gehen sie Shanao am besten gleich in die Krankenstation. Es ist wichtig, das das Kleine und auch der Fisch untersucht werden", rief er der jungen Frau zu.

Diese nickte. Sie schien trotz des Gebrülls und des Zweikampfes mit ihrem Nachwuchs seine Worte verstanden zu haben.

John drehte sich nun endgültig um. Während Markham und Stackhouse versuchten, eher gleichgültige Mienen zu machen, kicherte Ford leise vor sich hin. Aber er schaltete sofort um, als ihn der Major ernst an sah.

"Gut, dann wollen wir mal sehen, was uns da unten erwartet", sagte John mehr zu sich als zu den anderen und ging seinen Männer voraus. Die Anspannung wuchs, als sie um die Ecke bogen und sich mit jedem Schritt mehr von dem Lärm entfernten, der nur einmal kurz unterbrochen wurde. Offensichtlich nutzte inzwischen auch kein Klaps mehr, um Shanao zum Schweigen zu bringen, sondern machte das Geschrei nur noch schlimmer.

Schließlich verschluckte eine weitere Biegung das Brüllen des Kindes und sie hörten nur noch das leises Rauschen der Brandung, die sich an den Mauern und Plattformen von Atlantis brach.

An der Treppe blieben sie stehen.

Anders als in den Gängen war hier das Licht zu einem nur ein diffuses Glimmen, vermutlich, um Energie zu sparen. Doch es reichte, um genug sehen zu können.

John hob die Waffe und trat als erster hinaus.

Er sah sich vorsichtig um, sicherte nach allen Seiten, oben und unten und hielt inne, als er an das Außengeländer trat. Dort fielen ihm einige Tropfen auf, die dort eigentlich nicht hätten sein dürfen. Er beugte sich vorsichtig darüber und schnupperte.

Sie rochen scharf. Unangenehm durchdringend wie...

John schluckte und hob langsam den Kopf. Es überlief ihn heiß und kalt. Das also hatte die junge Athosianerin gesehen und gespürt, als sie vermutlich an der gleichen Stelle wie er Ausschau nach Shanao hielt...


	2. Chapter 2

Einige Meter über ihm hing etwas in der Luft, das unschwer als menschlicher Körper zu erkennen war. Die Gestalt regte sich selbst nicht mehr, pendelte aber durch einen schwachen Windstoß bewegt leicht hin und her. Gehalten wurde sie durch ein Seil oder vielleicht auch ein Kabel, das um den Hals gewunden war.

John senkte den Kopf und die Waffe und trat hastig einen Schritt zurück. Er zwang sich dazu, den Weg der jungen Frau nach zu verfolgen. Vermutlich war die Anthosianierin wie er vor dem Anblick der Leiche zurückgewichen und ein Stück die Treppe hinaufgerannt, um nachzusehen, ob sie vielleicht noch etwas tun konnte, oder wer dort oben hing. Und dann hatte sie in das Gesicht gesehen und alles vergessen.

Er spannte sich unwillkürlich an.

Bilder schoben sich vor seine Augen, die er lange verdrängt hatte: Der Dachboden der ehemaligen Missionsstation war in dieser Nacht mehr als ein Backofen. Zwar hatte jemand die Luken geöffnet, aber nur Mücken und Fliegen, nicht die kühlere Luft, waren in den Raum eingedrungen. So dass ihnen beim Betreten des Raumes gleich der Schweiß aus den Poren getreten war.

Vor allem die Fliegen summten um eine reglose Gestalt, die von einem der Deckenbalken hing und krabbelten auf ihr herum, ließen sich nicht von dem Lichtstrahl aus den Taschenlampen stören. Die Mücken fielen über die Lebenden her, aber die bemerkten es nicht einmal, denn Entsetzen hielt sie in ihrem Bann.

Nur ein einziges Mal hatte John die Lampe auf das Gesicht des Toten gerichtet. Danach nur noch nach unten, um jedes andere der schrecklichen Details einzufangen. Den auf der Seite liegenden Stuhl. Den feuchten Fleck auf dem Boden. Und das blasse Gesicht des Jungen an seiner Seite. Die weit aufgerissenen Augen des Kindes, die nicht hatten fassen können, was sie sahen ...

John fühlte eine heftige Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen.

‚Ich weiß, genau wie sie aussehen, wenn ihnen nicht sofort das Genick bricht. Verdammt, Eric, warum hast du Nijingi und mir das angetan?'

"Sir?" fragte eine leise Stimme an seiner Seite.

John Sheppard fuhr heftig zusammen. Die Erinnerungen drohten ihn noch einmal kurz zu überwältigen, doch dann fasste er sich wieder und holte tief Luft. Er schloss einmal kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln.

Genug. Das war Vergangenheit. Außerdem musste er noch etwas anderes bedenken: Den Toten hatten sie nun vielleicht gefunden, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass die Gefahr schon vorüber war.

_* Ist dem wirklich so? Was wäre dir lieber? Ein Verbrechen, eine Beeinflussung oder eine Kurzschlussreaktion? *_

John schüttelte die leise Stimme mit dem zynischen Unterton ab, die sich in seinen Geist geschlichen hatte. Es war jetzt wichtiger, sich umzusehen und den Fundort der Leiche zu sichern, als schon zu spekulieren, wie der Mann zu Tode gekommen war.

Er gab den Marines entsprechende Zeichen und setzte sich nach oben in Bewegung. Nur Lieutenant Ford folgte ihm dichtauf, Markham und Stackhouse sicherten nach unten.

Als sie auf der Höhe des Toten waren, blieb John nicht stehen und drehte auch seinen Kopf nicht zum Gesicht der Leiche hin. Das würde er sich früher oder später ohnehin ansehen müssen, und deshalb wollte er sich das jetzt ersparen.

Die verzerrten, blau angelaufenen Gesichter von Gehängten waren kein schöner Anblick, das wusste er seit Afrika und Afghanistan.

Ihm genügten die Alpträume, die ihn im Moment beschäftigten und seit seiner Nacht im Puddlejumper glücklicherweise weniger quälend waren. Da musste nicht noch so etwas dazukommen und sie erneut anfachen.

Es genügte John, anhand der beigen Uniform mit den blauen Brustteilen zu erkennen, dass der Tote zum wissenschaftlich zivilen Personal gehörte. Weiteres, auch die Identität, konnten die Marines, die die Spurensicherung vornahmen, und die Mediziner herausfinden, das war erst einmal nicht seine Aufgabe.

Er musste den Tatort sichern, und dass mit einer kühlen, professionellen Distanz. So wie er es auf seinen Einsätzen in Kriegsgebieten gelernt hatte auch damals...

Lieutenant Ford hingegen beging den verhängnisvollen Fehler, dem Grauen genau ins Antlitz zu sehen. Die Augen des jungen Marine weiteten sich entsetzt und er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, der verdächtig nach Würgen klang.

"Kommen Sie weiter, Ford", befahl John leise aber bestimmt. "Sofort! Und fassen Sie nichts an!" Auch wenn ihre Spurensicherung nur minimal sein würde, so befanden sie sich doch am Tatort und durften nichts verändern oder mögliche Spuren vernichten. Schon gar nicht durch Erbrochenes.

Und seine Worte zwangen Ford außerdem, sich von dem grauenvollen Anblick loszureißen, ehe er ihn verinnerlichen konnte. So wie es ihm damals ergangen war. Der junge Mann sollte sich besser auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren.

An der nächsten Wende hatte jemand Teile des Geländers herausgenommen, John sah einen Schneidbrenner auf einer Treppenstufe liegen, direkt daneben stand ein Werkzeugkoffer.

Das Seil, an dem der Tote hing, war mittels eines Karabinerhakens und eines fachmännisch geknüpften Knotens an den Stützstreben der Treppe festgemacht. Es entstammte einer Kletterausrüstung aus Armeebeständen und konnte einen Menschen problemlos halten.

John betrachtete die Gegenstände nachdenklich. Das verkomplizierte alles und warf mehr Rätsel auf, als es löste. Denn warum waren Teile des Gitters entfernt worden? Welchen Sinn hatte das? Der Mann hätte doch einfach über das Geländer steigen können. Oder wollte er bequemer und eleganter in den Tod springen?

Unbewusst ließ er Ford an sich vorbei, damit dieser weiter oben sichern konnte, und betrachtete die Sachen genauer. Doch außer der Tatsache, dass der Knoten sehr professionell geknüpft war, verrieten sie ihm nichts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eine halbe Stunde später war Aiden Fords Übelkeit endlich verschwunden. Es sei denn, er rief sich noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zurück, wie das Gesicht des Toten ausgesehen hatte. Dann hatte er wieder das Gefühl, sein Magen müsse sich umstülpen.

Es half, sich ein Beispiel an dem Major zu nehmen, der die ganze Zeit ruhig geblieben war, und dessen Anweisungen zu folgen. ‚Als ob das bereits Routine für ihn wäre', dachte Aiden unwillkürlich. ‚Nein, das stimmt nicht ganz. Es geht ihm auch nahe, nur er scheint genau zu wissen, wo er hinsehen sollte und wo nicht. Und jetzt tut er das, was getan werden muss.'

Es war faszinierend zu beobachten, wie sicher Major Sheppard seine Anweisungen gab und dabei doch die Spurensicherung im Auge behielt. Immer wieder stellte er ihnen Fragen, beantwortete aber auch die des medizinischen Teams, das kurz nach den Marines eingetroffen war.

Die beiden Marines mit der Spezialausbildung sicherten den Tatort und die Spuren so sauber wie es ihnen möglich war, schossen Fotos und verpackten die Gegenstände in Plastiksäcke.

Schließlich ließen sie auch die Sanitäter an den Toten heran. Der schlaffe Körper wurde herabgelassen, in einem Leichensack verstaut und schließlich auf eine fahrbare Bahre gehievt.

Aiden Ford konnte den Blick von dem Geschehen nicht so recht abwenden. Es war die Faszination des Grauens, die ihn in ihrem Bann hielt. Wie ein kleiner Junge... Nein, wie alle Menschen, wenn sie Zeugen eines Verbrechens oder Unfalls waren.

Mit Ausnahme von Männern wie Major Sheppard, der dem ganzen inzwischen den Rücken zugewandt hatte und mit Sergeant Bates sprach. Ganz offensichtlich fassten sie die Fakten zusammen und zogen erste Schlussfolgerungen, was genau hier vorlag.

Unwillkürlich musste Aiden Ford grinsen.

Wie immer dachte Sumners Protegé nur in eine Richtung: "Sir, wir müssen auch in Betracht ziehen, dass die Athosianer ihre Finger mit im Spiel haben. Es ist schon sehr verdächtig, dass sich diese junge Frau hier unten aufhielt, obwohl Dr. Weir vorgestern die Anweisung ausgeben hatte, dass sich niemand vom zivilen Personal aus den bewohnten Bereichen entfernt! Ich glaube, das die Verletzung der Aufsichtspflicht nur ein vorgeschobener Grund war, um hier unten..."

_Lernte der Sergeant es denn nie?_

Aiden sah wie sich die Augenbrauen des Majors hoben.

"Ich denke, wir sollten niemanden verdächtigen, so lange die Leiche weder obduziert noch die Spuren am Tatort ausgewertet sind", unterbrach er Bates' Tirade ruhig aber kalt. Dann schien er einen Moment zu überlegen. "Und Sie werden das Verhör der jungen Frau nicht durchführen, Sergeant. Wenn jemand mit der Zeugin spricht, dann sollten das Lieutenant Ford und Dr. Heightmeyer sein. Sie besitzen mir nicht das nötige Feingefühl dazu."

"Sir, darf ich bemerken, dass ich als Chef der Internen Sicherheit..."

Major Sheppard brachte ihn mit einem eisigen Blick zum Schweigen. "Natürlich dürften Sie mich daran erinnern. Ich verweigere Ihnen nicht an dem Verhör teilzunehmen, führen jedoch werden es andere."

Bates presste zornig die Lippen aufeinander.

Aiden hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an und beobachtete die beiden konzentriert. Na, was würde jetzt passieren? Würde das falsche Wort fallen und wieder zwischen den beiden krachen? Oder schafften sie es diesmal ohne Streit auseinander zu gehen?

Obwohl es kurzfristig etwas besser zwischen Major Sheppard und Sergeant Bates ausgesehen hatte, waren die beiden inzwischen schon wieder mehrfach aneinander geraten. Und wie immer war es wegen der Athosianer gewesen.

"Ja, Sir, ich habe verstanden, Sir!"

Bates wandte das Gesicht ab. Doch Aiden war schon klar, dass der Mann innerlich vor Wut kochte und dem Major alles Erdenkliche an den Hals wünschte.

Aber er konnte immer weniger gegen den Luftwaffen-Offizier unternehmen. Während sich Sheppard durch sein mutiges Verhalten und seine Ideen während der Konfrontation mit dem Schatten weiteren Respekt bei den restlichen Männern verschafft hatte und die meisten von ihnen inzwischen gerne bereit waren, ihrem neuen kommandierenden Offizier eine Chance zu geben, klammerte sich Bates immer noch an seinem Groll und seinen Vorurteilen fest und merkte nicht einmal, wie ihm die Felle davonschwammen.

Immerhin war er jetzt klug genug in gewissen Situationen klein bei zu geben, in denen sein Widerstand ohnehin aussichtslos war.

Sheppard entspannte die Situation auf seine Art.

Er ließ Sergeant Bates einfach stehen und wandte sich einer blonden Frau aus dem medizinischen Team zu. "Doktor, können Sie mir schon etwas näheres sagen?" fragte er.

"Natürlich muss alles erst durch eine genaue Obduktion bestätigt werden, die Identität des Toten steht aber inzwischen zweifelsfrei fest: Es ist Rogiere Albert Fállon, einer der französischen Techniker. Er hat uns beim Einrichten der Krankenstation unterstützt und daher kenne ich ihn etwas besser. Und die wulstige Brandnarbe an seinem Unterarm habe ich auch wieder erkannt."

Sie strich sich das schulterlange Haar zurück, während sie weiter sprach. "Der arme Mann hatte leider keinen schönen Tod. Das Seil hat sich während des Falls so um seinen Hals gelegt, dass dabei leider nicht sein Genick gebrochen ist, sondern es ihn qualvoll erstickte."

Ein Schatten huschte über das Gesicht des Majors. Dann nickte er verstehend. "Danke für Ihre erste Auskunft. Wann denken Sie, wissen Sie mehr?"

"Schwer zu sagen, aber ich denke spätestens morgen. Ich werde mich gleich an die Arbeit machen und Sie über die Fortschritte informieren."

Im nächsten Moment meldete sich sein Funkgerät.

Sheppard hob die Hand, aktivierte seinen Ohrenstecker und lauschte. "Ja Madam, ich bin gleich oben und werde ihnen einen genauen Bericht erstatten. Vorher werde ich Lt. Ford mit der jungen Athosianerin aber noch zu Dr. Heightmeyer schicken, wenn das in Ordnung ist..."

Er schien auf eine Antwort zu lauschen. "Die junge Frau steht unter Schock. Ich denke, ein wenig Fingerspitzengefühl bringt hier bessere Ergebnisse als die forsche, direkte Art von Sergeant Bates. Und Sie wissen..."

Aiden Ford grinste verstohlen, als Sheppard seine Entscheidung rechtfertigte, den Chef der internen Sicherheit zu übergehen. Seine Erheiterung verschwand aber, als der Major das Gespräch beendete und sich wieder ihm zuwandte. "Ford, Sie haben alles mitbekommen?"

Aiden nickte. "Ja Sir, keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich um alles weitere hier unten. Gehen Sie ruhig zu Dr. Weir." Um den Major etwas aufzumuntern lächelte er diesen an, doch der Schatten im Gesicht des älteren Mannes blieb, auch als er an ihm vorüberging.

Aiden blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher, bis Sheppard um die Ecke verschwunden war und runzelte die Stirn. Nahm der Vorfall den Major doch mehr mit, als er zugeben wollte, oder steckte mehr dahinter?

Dann zuckte er mit den Achseln. Es war unsinnig sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn das erzählte ihm sein Vorgesetzter bestimmt nicht so schnell.

Außerdem wartete jetzt ein Auftrag auf ihn und er lächelte still in sich hinein. Es machte ihn stolz, das Sheppard ihm die Führung des Verhörs übertragen hatte. Das zeigte ihn, wie sehr der Major ihm bereits vertraute. Und er war mehr als bereit, ihm dieses Gefühl zurückzugeben.

"Kommen Sie, Bates. Ich glaube, Dr. Heightmeyer wartet bereits auf uns", sagte er dann zu dem Sergeanten. Der sah ihn nur mürrisch an und bewegte die Lippen. Ob er etwas sagte konnte Aiden nicht verstehen, da die Mediziner die fahrbare Trage anschoben. Ein lautes Quietschen erklang.

"Bitte?" Aiden tat so, als habe er nichts verstanden, doch Bates winkte wie erwartet nur ab. "Nichts Sir, ich habe nichts zu Ihnen gesagt."

‚Aber etwas zu dir. Vermutlich hast du mich und Sheppard gerade ordentlich verflucht', dachte Aiden bei sich und ging an dem finster dreinblickenden Sergeant vorbei. Der folgte ihm dichtauf.


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im Besprechungsraum beim Gatetrium und in den Tiefen der Stadt

12.30 Uhr und später

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schweigen herrschte im runden Besprechungsraum, als John seinen Bericht beendet hatte und den Blick in der Runde schweifen ließ. Jeder der Anwesenden hing seinen Gedanken nach, und einer wie der andere war blass geworden, obwohl er die wirklich unangenehmen Details und Beschreibungen erst einmal weg gelassen hatte.

Er kannte diese Reaktionen nur all zu gut.

Der erste nicht durch einen Unfall oder direkten Angriff verursachte Tod inmitten einer Basis oder eines Camps lähmte seine Bewohner. Und gerade jetzt, wo das Schattenwesen ihnen bewiesen hatte, wie gefährlich Atlantis wirklich sein konnte, war die Beklemmung um so größer, zumal Gerüchte und Mutmaßungen in einer so kleinen Gemeinschaft schnell die Runde machten.

Obwohl er sich bisher nur sehr vage geäußert hatte, schien die Nachricht vom Tod eines zivilen Expeditionsmitglieds schon die Runde gemacht zu haben, denn die Wissenschaftler und Techniker im Kontrollraum hatten miteinander getuschelt und ihn blass und nachdenklich angesehen, auf Antworten und genauere Informationen gehofft, aber keine erhalten.

John seufzte.

Die Nachricht über Colonel Sumners Tod hatten sie weitaus gelassener aufgenommen. Aber diesmal war ein Leben nicht auf der anderen Seite der Galaxis und durch eine fremdartige Kreatur beendet worden, sondern in ihrer Nähe, quasi unter ihren Augen.

Die Fragen, die die anderen Anwesenden nun beschäftigen, mussten, hatte er sich selbst schon auf den Weg in den Besprechungsraum gestellt: Haben wir es hier mit einer Selbsttötung zu tun? Wenn ja, was hat diesen Mister Fállon dazu getrieben? Und wenn kein Freitod vorliegt, wer hat den Mann dann umgebracht? Ein Mensch oder ein Athosianer? Und aus welchen Gründen? Oder haben wir, ohne es zu wissen, ein weiteres gefährliches Vermächtnis der Antiker aufgeschreckt?

Noch wollte er sich selbst keine Antworten geben, sondern offen für alles bleiben, auch wenn ihm sein Instinkt schon eine Richtung wies. Doch alleine daran wollte er seine Vermutungen nicht fest machen.

John sah, wie es in den Gesichtern der anderen zuckte. Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay und Ingenieur Grodin versuchten das zu verarbeiten, was sie gehört hatten. Vor allem die Expeditionsleitern schien der Vorfall große Sorge zu machen.

Fast eine Minute verging, bevor Cheftechniker Grodin das Wort ergriff und mit rauher Stimme erklärte: "Ich habe bereits auf Antarctica mit Rogiere Fállon zusammen gearbeitet und kannte ihn als ruhigen Kollegen, der auch gerne einmal einen Scherz machte und nicht immer alles so bierernst nahm. Heute morgen habe ich noch mit gesprochen. Da erschien er mir noch ganz normal. Er arbeitete an der Energieversorgung in einem Labor und machte sogar mit den anderen Wissenschaftlern Scherze." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann noch immer nicht begreifen, dass er nur drei Stunden später tot ist."

‚Das konnte ich mir im Fall von Eric in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen, bis wir ihn schließlich auf dem Dachboden der Mission gefunden haben.' John biß sich auf die Lippen und drängte unwillig Erinnerungen zurück, von denen er gehofft hatte, dass sie endlich so weit verblasst waren, dass sie ihn nicht mehr berührten.

Aber fast zehn Jahre genügten offensichtlich nicht, um wirklich alles mit der nötigen Distanz zu betrachten. So konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die anderen und verbannte alles andere aus seinem Geist. Es stand jetzt nicht zur Debatte was er damals miterlebt hatte.

"Das kann ich bestätigen", knurrte McKay. Er war etwas ruhiger als sonst und wirkte andererseits ziemlich zerknittert. Ganz offensichtlich stand er einerseits noch ein wenig unter dem Einfluss der Beruhigungsmittel, die ihm Beckett gegeben hatte, andererseits musste ihm der Schotte die übliche Morgenration an Kaffee verweigert haben.

John unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Aber so war das eben, wenn man in die Fänge der Ärzte geriet. An seinem heutigen Zustand war der Kanadier selbst schuld: Immerhin hatte er sich mitten in die schattenhafte Substanz gewagt und den Naquadah-Generator durch das Sternentor geschleudert. Auch wenn er dabei einen persönlichen Schild der Antiker getragen hatte, wusste man nie, ob nicht vielleicht etwas zurückgeblieben war. Außerdem hatte McKay als erster Mensch die Gen-Therapie verabreicht bekommen. Sie hatte zwar erfolgreich und ohne sichtbare Nebenwirkungen bei ihm angeschlagen, aber Beckett schien sicher gehen zu wollen, dass die genetischen Veränderungen nicht noch mutierten.

"Fállon brachte gerade etwas in die Krankenstation, als ich entlassen werden sollte, und wirkte dabei gar nicht geknickt, sondern hat sogar mit zweien der Pfleger herumgeflachst, bis eine der Doktoren dazwischen ging und ihn verscheuchte."

‚Das hat nichts zu sagen. Auch wir haben noch Schach miteinander gespielt und uns dabei die wildesten Abenteuer aus unserer Kindheit erzählt. Um Mitternacht haben wir uns mit einem Handschlag getrennt und zum Frühstück verabredet. Zwei Stunden später stand ich vor Erics Leiche und konnte es ebensowenig fassen wie die anderen ...', kam John unwillkürlich wieder in den Sinn.

Dr. Weir hörte aufmerksam zu.

Sie ließ dabei den Blick einmal in die Runde schweifen und verharrte besonders lange auf seinem Gesicht. Eine Augenbraue ging in die Höhe. Sofort setzte John einen anderen, unverbindlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

"Wir müssen also wirklich abwarten, was die Untersuchung des Tatorts und der Leiche ergeben, ehe wir genaueres sagen und unternehmen können", stellte die Expeditionsleiterin fest. "Dennoch würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir hier nicht nur herumsitzen und über das Was-wäre-wenn spekulieren, sondern auch etwas unternehmen. Sie sollten sich unter ihren Kollegen umhören. Vielleicht ist jemand anderem in den letzten Tagen etwas im Verhalten von Fállon aufgefallen, das uns weitere Hinweise auf seinen Tod geben könnte."

"Ich denke, wir brauchen auch nicht mehr viel zu erklären. Der Vorfall hat sicher schon die Runde gemacht", entgegnete der Kanadier und nickte.

John wollte sich wie die beiden Wissenschaftler erheben, doch Weir gab ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass sie noch einige Worte mit ihm unter vier Augen wechseln wollte.

Kaum waren die anderen beiden verschwunden, wandte sie sich ihm zu. "Major, wie ist Ihre Einschätzung der Lage, nach dem was Sie bisher wissen?"

Was wollte sie hören?

Ausflüchte, Vermutungen oder das, was er wirklich dachte?

Ihr Blick verriet, das sie an letzteres dachte und vermutlich sogar noch mehr wissen wollte. Verdammt, warum entglitten ihm immer dann seine Gesichtszüge, wenn er...

John biss sich auf die Unterlippe während er überlegte, dann antwortete er: "Meine ehrliche Meinung ist, dass es ein Selbstmord war. Natürlich ist nicht auszuschließen, das wir es vielleicht mit einer Beeinflussung durch ein Artefakt oder einen weiteren unheimlichen Bewohner zu tun haben, schließlich war Atlantis lange genug eine Geisterstadt und ist es noch." Bewusst betonte er das Wort "Geister". "Aber auf der anderen Seite muss nichts Übernatürliches dahinterstecken. Und wenn doch..." Er grinste schief, froh darüber, von dem leidigen Thema ablenken zu können. "Wenn dem doch so ist, dann finden wir es früher oder später bestimmt heraus. Das haben wir auch schon bei anderen Artefakten."

Eigentlich hatte er etwas anderes sagen wollen, aber er verzichtete wohlweislich darauf. Die Expeditionsleiterin sah ihn für seinen Geschmack zu aufmerksam und nachdenklich an. Und er war schließlich kein Mediziner oder Psychologe, der den Vorfall genauer analysieren konnte und wollte.

Dann er holte tief Luft. "Madam, Ich würde nun gerne wieder an meine Arbeit zurückkehren. Der Tod von Rogiere Fállon hat einige Probleme aufgeworfen, um die ich mich kümmern sollte. Und ich will auch nachsehen, ob das Kind nicht vielleicht aus Versehen etwas aktiviert hat."

Die Frau ihm gegenüber war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie ihn zunächst gar nicht gehört zu haben schien. "Ja, natürlich. Ich will Sie nicht länger aufhalten. Tun Sie, was Sie können, um den Fall möglichst schnell aufzuklären. Ich denke, wir treffen uns heute Abend zur nächsten Besprechung. Vielleicht gibt es bis dahin schon weitere Ergebnisse."

"Das denke ich auch. Bis dahin." John verließ schnellen Schrittes den Besprechungsraum und lief die Stufen in den Torraum hinunter.

Dabei behielt er den Kontrollraum im Auge. Die Techniker und Wissenschaftler waren ungewöhnlich still, normalerweise unterhielten sie sich während ihres Dienstes und lachten auch schon einmal.

Sie standen unter Schock und nahe vor der Panik. Wie die einige der Männer damals im Camp. Und das hätte einigen der Soldaten beinahe das Leben gekostet, als die Rebellen schließlich doch noch angriffen, wenn Colonel Peffer in dem Fall nicht hart durchgegriffen hätte.

‚Also sollte ich zusehen, dass ich die leidige Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich aufkläre und das Unwahrscheinlichere ausschließe, damit es nicht zu weiteren Ausbrüchen von Angst kommen, die in einer Selbsttötung enden', beschloss er für sich selbst.

Was war zu tun?

Kurz erwog er in der Krankenstation aufzutauchen, aber die Ärzte konnten gerade erst mit der Untersuchung des Toten angefangen haben. Genauso wie Ford und Heightmeyer noch mit der jungen Athosianerin sprechen würde.

Vielleicht konnten ihm die beiden Marines, die mit der Spurensicherung betraut waren, schon mehr sagen? Auch denen sollte er vielleicht noch eine Stunde oder mehr geben.

Was blieb dann, außer sich McKay und Grodin anzuschließen und die Leute zu befragen. Aber die beiden kannten die Wissenschaftler wesentlich besser. Andererseits wussten sie nicht unbedingt, worauf es ankam.

Während John überlegte, durchquerte er eine Halle und steuerte auf die Quartiere der Athosianer zu. Inzwischen wohnten diese in einem etwas tiefer liegenden, aber auch geräumigeren Ebene. Von da aus hatte er es nicht weit zu seinem eigenen Raum. Aber der war nicht sein Ziel.

Vielleicht sollte er mit Teyla Emmagan sprechen und ihr persönlich die Situation erklären, ehe Sergeant Bates oder ein anderer den Mund aufmachte. Denn die Athosianer hatten durch Jheynira sicher bereits mitbekommen, was passiert war.

Und kaum hatte er an sie gedacht, kam ihm die Frau mit der rotbraunen Haarmähne und der dunklen Haut schon auf dem Gang entgegen. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie ihn entdeckte. "Major Sheppard. Genau zu Ihnen wollte ich."

"Dann haben wir uns wirklich auf halben Wege getroffen." John lächelte freundlich. "Ich denke, Sie haben schon mitbekommen, was passiert ist."

"Ja, das habe ich. Lieutenant Ford hat es mir gesagt, als er mit Jheynira vorbeikam, um Shanao abzuliefern. Sie wird Ihnen so gut sie kann helfen und alles genau erzählen."

"Das würde uns wirklich sehr weiterhelfen, denn noch kennen wir nicht die genauen Begleitumstände des Geschehens."

Teyla sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Was denken Sie über den Tod des Mannes?"

John zuckte mit den Schultern. "Noch ist alles offen." Er wurde ernst. "Sie wissen, dass wir auch nicht ausschließen können, dass erneut etwas Ähnliches wie der Schatten in Atlantis frei gesetzt worden sein könnte. Wir haben ja jetzt einmal am eigenen Leib erlebt, welche netten Vermächtnisse uns die Antiker hinterlassen haben."

Die junge Frau nickte bedächtig. "Das ist wahr. Die Wege der Ahnen sind nicht immer einfach zu verstehen. Sie können mir aber glauben, das Halling dafür gesorgt hat, dass nun selbst die Kleinsten die heiligen Hallen achten und Ihre Anweisungen ernst nehmen."

John nickte und grinste. "Nicht alle. Shanao scheint anderer Meinung zu sein, was Regeln und Gebote angeht... Nebenbei, was ist das Kleine eigentlich, Junge oder Mädchen?"

Teyla schmunzelte. "Shanao ist Shanao. Sie werden es bald herausfinden."

John schnitt eine Grimasse.

Das war nicht fair. Aber er fand es nicht minder amüsant, das kleine Ratespiel weiter zu treiben.

Dann lenkte er das Gespräch wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. "Zunächst sollten wir uns vielleicht einmal ansehen, wo das Kind den Fisch gefangen hat. Wie wir an Jintos Beispiel gesehen haben, könnte es sein, dass es unabsichtlich etwas ausgelöst hat, was all die Jahrtausende schlummerte. Wollen Sie mitkommen und mir helfen?"

"Gerne! Warten Sie einen Moment, ich hole nur eben etwas."

Während Teyla Emmagan in einem der Räume verschwand, aktivierte John den Funk. "Stackhouse, wir müssen uns noch einmal etwas ansehen. Kommen Sie bitte umgehend in den Torraum." Er überlegte. "Ah ja, und bringen Sie bitte noch folgendes mit..."


	4. Chapter 4

Teyla sah an sich herunter. Es war ungewohnt das Kleidungstück zu tragen, das John Sheppard "Überlebensweste" genannt hatte und dazu noch eine der Waffen der Menschen von der Erde in den Händen zu halten.

Sie warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu dem hochgewachsenen und schlanken Mann an ihrer Seite. ‚Halling hat in der Einschätzung von John Sheppard recht gehabt. Er ist voll und ganz bereit, uns sein Vertrauen zu schenken, auch wenn er dabei den Tadel der anderen riskiert.' Denn ihr waren die Blicke der Expeditionsleiterin und einiger Soldaten nicht entgangen, als der Major ihr die Sachen gereicht und kurz die Bedienung der Waffen erklärt hatte.

Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue bedeutete unter den Menschen ganz offensichtlich : Ich halte es ganz und gar nicht für klug, was Sie da tun. Noch wissen wir zu wenig voneinander. Da ist es nicht ratsam einer von ihnen unsere Waffen in die Hände zu geben.

Nur einer hätte das vermutlich ausgesprochen - aber der war glücklicherweise nicht aufgetaucht. Sergeant Bates machte aus seinem Argwohn gegenüber ihrem Volk keinen Hehl. Und irgendwie hatte sie im Gefühl, dass sich daran auch nichts mehr ändern würde.

Aber konnte sie dem Mann das verübeln?

Vorsicht war eine der wichtigsten Regeln, die man unter diesen Sternen beherzigen sollte, wenn man überleben wollte, aber man sollte die Grenzen des offen gezeigten Misstrauens kennen und eine offen hingehaltene Hand der Freundschaft nicht ausschlagen...

Genug davon. Jetzt aber war es besser, den Bund zu vertiefen, der sich bereits entwickelt hatte. Sie holte zu John Sheppard auf, der zwei Schritte schräg vor ihr her ging.

Noch war es leicht, der Spur aus Tropfen zu folgen, die das Kind hinterlassen hatte. Sie bildete weißliche Flecken auf dem Boden Aber irgendwie schien es Teyla auch so, als reinige sich dieser wie von selbst.

Denn je weiter sie kamen, desto mehr begannen die Spuren zu verblassen. Nur gut, dass Shanao weiter unten noch etwas nasser gewesen war und hin und wieder einen der Fische verloren hatte, die es offensichtlich in seine Taschen gestopft hatte. An zweien der silbrigen Leiber waren sogar deutliche Bisspuren gewesen.

Noch jetzt rätselte sie darüber, was der Major mit seiner Bemerkung über "Sushi ohne Reis und Seetangmantel" gemeint hatte. Vielleicht war das eine Fischart, die es auf seiner Welt gab und den Tieren hier glich.

Sie überließ es dem dunkelhaarigen Mann voranzugehen und zu sichern. Er schien es als seine Pflicht anzusehen, den Anfang zu machen ohne zu fragen, ob sie nicht vielleicht besser als er die Zeichen deuten konnte.

Teyla ließ ihn gewähren. Aber da waren die irdischen den Männern der Athosianer wohl sehr ähnlich. Die Gebräuche ihres Volkes geboten, dass eine Frau einen Mann niemals spüren ließ, dass sie ihm in einigen Dingen vielleicht überlegen war, wenn er es nicht hören oder sehen wollte. Das machte vieles im gemeinschaftlichen Zusammenleben einfacher.

Hin und wieder warf sie auch einen Blick auf den jungen Mann, der sie noch begleitete und mit wachsamen Augen ihren Rücken sicherte. Der hatte seine anfängliche Unsicherheit inzwischen verloren.

Teyla lächelte in sich hinein.

Sie war sich durchaus bewusst, dass dieser nicht nur aus - wie nannten das die Menschen - sicherheitstechnischen Gründen mitgekommen war: Denn Charin hatte ihr erst gestern ein paar Dinge zugeflüstert, die sie auf den Gängen und in den Hallen gehört hatte.

Man dichtete ihr und dem Major also eine Affäre an? Eine kurze und flüchtige Beziehung, mit dem sie ihn heimlich unter Druck setzte?

Oh, da kannten die Erdenmenschen die Athosianer aber schlecht. Und in diesem Verhalten glichen sie den sittenstrengen Genii, die es auch nicht zuließen, das Männer und Frauen sich einander körperlich näherten, ohne eine ernsthafte Partnerschaft in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Teyla empfand Achtung und Respekt vor dem Mann, der sie und die anderen aus den Fängen der Wraith gerettet hatte. Sie mochte ihn in erster Linie als Menschen, obwohl sie ihn zugegebenermaßen auch als Mann attraktiv fand.

Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er es ähnlich sah, auch wenn er es nicht lassen konnte, sie das eine Mal mit einem unschuldigen Blick anzusehen und dann im nächsten Moment wieder mit ihr zu schäkern.

Es war jetzt aber müßig, weitere Gedanken darüber zu verlieren, es galt auf wichtigere Dinge zu achten.

Ihr Weg führte sie auf Höhe des Meeresspiegels und noch eine Ebene hinunter. Zwar betraten sie hin und wieder einen Raum, aber die, die sich problemlos öffnen ließen waren leer. Nur in einem hatten sie verrottete Gegenstände - offensichtlich Möbel - gefunden.

Und inzwischen mussten sie sich längst auf die Lampen in ihren P-90 verlassen, um den Gang auszuleuchten, da die Generatoren der Erdenmenschen diese Ebenen noch nicht abdeckten. Das Rauschen der Wellen war nun allgegenwärtig und leichte Vibrationen kündeten davon, welche Wassermassen gegen die Wände schlugen. Teyla roch den würzigen Duft des Salzwassers.

Sie mussten ganz nah an den Außenwänden sein.

Plötzlich blieb der Major stehen und gab den anderen Zeichen ebenfalls anzuhalten. Er senkte die Waffe und leuchtete den Boden aus.

Zwei Treppenstufen waren noch zu erkennen, dann spiegelte sich der Schein der Lampe in einer geschlossenen Wasserfläche wieder. Doch diese war alles andere als ruhig. Angezogen von dem Lichtstrahl wimmelten plötzlich viele kleine silbrige Leiber um den Schimmer herum.

"Ich glaube, wir wissen jetzt, wo Shanao die Fische gefangen hat!", sagte John Sheppard trocken.

"Sir, ich habe etwas gefunden!" Der junge Soldat meldete sich zu Wort und lenkte sie ab. Er bückte sich kurz und hob etwas auf. Dann hielt er Sheppard den Gegenstand entgegen.

"Das ist Shanaos Trostpüppchen!" erkannte Teyla das handgroße durchweichte Stoffbündel, ehe der Major danach greifen konnte. "Die älteren Frauen fertigten den Kleinsten diese Spielzeuge, damit sie diesen ihre Sorgen und Nöte erzählen können."

Der Major zog seine Hand zurück. "Dann wird die Kleine sie bestimmt vermissen! Denn heute hat sie bestimmt eine Menge zu erzählen", sagte er mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen.

Teyla nahm die Puppe vorsichtig an sich. "Wie kommen Sie eigentlich darauf, das Shanao ein Mädchen ist?"

"Weil, äh ... in meiner Welt spielen Jungen nicht mit Puppen", erklärte der dunkelhaarige Mann. Er lenkte sich damit ab, die Fische mit dem Licht der P-90 an die Treppenstufen zu locken. "Nicht wahr, Stackhouse?"

"Sir, äh, nun ja, natürlich...", pflichtete dieser diensteifrig bei, obwohl er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Teyla lächelte. Nun kannte sie also auch seinen Namen.

"Und wem erzählen Sie dann ihre Sorgen?" fragte sie neugierig..

Interessiert behielt sie beide Erdenmänner in den Augen. Der junge Marine an ihrer Seite sah verlegen drein und räusperte sich.

"Bei mir war es Mandy. Eine zottige Promenadenmischung, die eigentlich auf unser Farmhaus hat aufpassen sollen, aber mit der ich durch dick und dünn gegangen bin. Wir waren unzertrennlich bis ich zwölf war", erzählte er leise. Ein trauriger Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. "Dann musste sie wegen eines Tumors eingeschläfert werden. Kein anderer Hund danach hat mir jemals wieder so viel bedeutet."

"Ja... so was in der Art. Hunde, Katzen, Vögel ... Haustiere eben und natürlich auch Spielzeuge. Tiere aus Stoff oder Plastik und so... für die Mädchen auch Puppen", fügte der Major mit einem Gesicht hinzu, das jemand machte, der in eine saure Frucht gebissen hatte. Das Verhalten der Fische schien ihn wirklich sehr zu faszinieren, denn er konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf die Tiere.

Teyla zog die Augenbraue hoch. Vielleicht versuchte er auch herauszufinden, wie weit Shanao vorgedrungen war, denn er fragte: "Kann das Kind eigentlich schwimmen?"

"Schwimmen?"

"Sich durch das Wasser bewegen, ohne unterzugehen?"

"Nein. Nicht das ich wüsste. Shanao hasst Wasser normalerweise, vor allem, wenn es kalt ist." Teyla beute sich hinunter und hielt eine Hand hinein.

"Und das ist sehr kalt." Sie überlegte und zog ihre Finger schnell wieder zurück, als Fische auftauchten und an der Haut zu knabbern versuchten.

"Es sei denn, das Kleine ist von Jagdeifer besessen. Vor einiger Zeit hat sein Vater Shanao schon einmal aus einem der Bäche auf Athos fischen müssen."

"Nun, ja, dann wäre das also schon einmal weitestgehend geklärt."

Der Major ließ noch einmal den Blick und das Licht der P-90 über das Wasser gleiten und aktivierte dann den Funk.

"Kontrollzentrale, hier unten ist nichts Verdächtiges zu finden, allerdings sollten sich die Biologen und vor allem Dr. Billings mal den Fischschwarm anschauen, der sich hier in einer unter Wasser stehenden Teilebene herumtreibt. Oder haben Sie..."

Er lauschte aufmerksam auf die Antwort und nickte dann. "In Ordnung, dann kommen wir sofort wieder zurück. Stackhouse kann den Biologen nachher den Weg zeigen."

Dann wandte er sich seinen Begleitern zu. "Sie haben alles mitbekommen? Nehmen Sie am besten noch Jennings und Roberson mit, wenn wir wieder oben sind."

Der junge Marine bestätigte: "Ja, Sir."

Teyla runzelte fragend die Stirn. Sie trug keines der Geräte, mit denen sich die Erdenmenschen über größere Entfernungen hinweg verständigten und wusste so nicht, was besprochen worden war.

"Wir haben erste Erkenntnisse über Rogiere Fállons Tod", teilte John Sheppard ihr mit und blickte auf die Uhr. "Ganz offensichtlich haben wir für unsere kleine Exkursion doch etwas länger gebraucht als ich dachte. Für 17.00 Uhr ist eine Besprechung angesetzt, also in einer halben Stunde. Und die werden wir wieder nach oben brauchen, wenn wir zwischendrin keinen Lift finden."

"Ich verstehe. Werden Sie mich denn unterrichten? Denn wenn wir helfen können, dann..."

"Ich denke, da wir eine athosianische Zeugin haben, ist es nur recht und billig, wenn Sie als Vertreterin ihres Volkes an der Besprechung teilnehmen. Außerdem könnte ja auch Ihnen und Ihren Leuten etwas im Verhalten des Mannes aufgefallen sein, was uns entgangen ist."

"Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen. Danke für Ihr Vertrauen", entgegnete Teyla.

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Die Athosianerin stellte jetzt erst fest, das sie das Trostpüppchen noch immer in den Händen hielt. Vielleicht war es auch nicht ratsam, es in eine Tasche zu stecken, denn das Stoffbündel tropfte noch immer vor sich hin. Nun, Charin würde schon einen Weg finden es zu trocken. Die Großmutter wusste immer einen Rat.

Nun fiel ihr auch wieder die Frage ein, die sie vorhin eigentlich noch hatte stellen wollen, deshalb äugte sie verstohlen zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann an ihrer Seite. Sie hob die Hand und hielt die Puppe unauffällig in seine Richtung. Er musste es gut sehen. Ob er auch verstehen würde?

Der Blick der grau-braun-grünen Augen sprach Bände. Und die Antwort aus seinem Mund war gut gekontert: "Versuchen Sie es herauszufinden, Miss Emmagan. So wie ich, ob Shanao ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist."


	5. Chapter 5

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im Besprechungsraum beim Gatetrium

17.00 Uhr und später

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John warf einen scharfen Blick zu Sergeant Bates, der Teyla Emmagan nicht aus den Augen ließ und verzog für einen Moment gequält das Gesicht. Dieser Mann war wirklich ein Betonkopf, der keinen Deut von seiner erst einmal gefassten Meinung abwich.

Aber wenigstens hatte er sich erfolgreich gegen die Argumente des Sicherheitschefs durchgesetzt. Die Gründe für ihre Anwesenheit, die er Elizabeth Weir gegenüber angeführt hatte, schienen schwerer zu wiegen als die ewig gleichen Warnungen des Sergeanten.

Aber es wurde inzwischen ermüdend, sich das anzuhören. Wann endlich hatte dieses Kräftemessen ein Ende?

Auch wenn John es niemals offen zugeben würde, so ärgerte es ihn doch, dass Bates ihm immer noch Steine in den Weg legte, wo er konnte. Gerade in Bezug auf die Athosianer. Und das würde so schnell auch kein Ende finden - wenn überhaupt jemals.

Aber nun konzentrierte er sich erst einmal wieder auf die Besprechung. Immerhin wusste er jetzt, warum der Techniker die Streben des Geländers herausgenommen hatte und die Knoten des Seils so fachkundig hatte knüpfen können: Fállon war bis zu einem schweren Unfall in den Schweizer Alpen ein passionierter Bergsteiger gewesen. Danach hatte er sein Hobby nicht nur aufgeben müssen, sondern trotz aufwendiger Operationen ein steifes Knie und ein künstliches Hüftgelenk zurückbehalten. Deshalb wäre es ihm anders nicht möglich gewesen, in den Abgrund zu springen. Er hätte nicht über das Geländer steigen können.

Das hatte der Cheftechniker immerhin in den Gesprächen herausfinden können, aber offensichtlich nicht viel mehr.

"Niemandem aus Fállons engerem Kollegenkreis ist in den letzten Tagen eine Änderung seines Verhaltens aufgefallen", erklärte Peter Grodin der Runde. "Sie sind genau so geschockt und ratlos wie alle anderen und können sich einfach nicht vorstellen, warum er sich selbst umgebracht haben könnte oder sollte. Wie wir schon in unserer Besprechung heute Mittag feststellten: Er war so freundlich und ruhig wie immer, hat Scherze gemacht und sich über alle möglichen Dinge mit uns unterhalten. Und während des Vorfalls mit dem Schattenwesen war er genau so entsetzt und eingeschüchtert wie wir anderen auch. Ich kenne niemandem, dem nicht für einen kurzen Moment das Herz in die Hose gesunken ist."

John runzelte die Stirn. Das stimmte. Und doch konnte der Schatten der Auslöser für eine Verkettung von verhängnisvollen Gedanken und Gefühlen gewesen sein, die tief in dem Mann gewühlt hatten, bis sie urplötzlich zum Ausbruch gekommen waren. Der Tote musste sich dessen nicht einmal bewusst gewesen sein.

Andererseits war Atlantis ein besonderer Ort, an dem es einige Dinge gab, die anders als auf der Erde waren - Artefakte und Geräte außerirdischen Ursprungs, die nicht nur mit den Händen zu bedienen waren, sondern auch mit dem Geist. Daher war es vielleicht interessant zu erfahren...

"Woran hat der Mann eigentlich gearbeitet, seit wir hier angekommen sind?" fragte John spontan.

Peter Grodin stutzte und überlegte. "Anders als Soderbergh, Collins und ich, die sich überwiegend mit der Verknüpfung von irdischer und antikischer Technologie beschäftigen, wenn wir herausgefunden haben, mit was wir es zu tun haben, hat sich Fállon vor allem um die Montage, Wartung und Verkettung der irdischen Geräte gekümmert. In den letzten Tagen war er vor allem in verschiedenen Laboren und der Krankenstation tätig, weil uns einige der Messgeräte Schwierigkeiten gemacht haben. In der Umgebung der Generatoren war er allerdings nur in den ersten Tagen."

"Wie sieht es mit antikischer Technik aus? Ist er mit irgendeinem Artefakt in Berührung gekommen?"

"Nein, meines Wissens nicht."

"Immer wenn ich ihn gesehen habe, hat Fállon einen großen Bogen um die Artefakte gemacht, so als fürchte er sie", ergänzte McKay und runzelte die Stirn. "Das konnte ich nie verstehen. Aber ganz offensichtlich haben hier nicht alle ihre Scheu vor dem Erbe der Antiker abgelegt, wie sie sollten." Er klang ziemlich gereizt. Irgend etwas schien ihm gehörig über die Leber gelaufen zu sein.

John zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Hatte er nicht vorhin beim Vorübergehen den Namen eines ganz bestimmten Wissenschaftlers in Verbindung mit einer bösen Verwünschung gehört?

"Worauf wollen Sie eigentlich hinaus?" fragte McKay launisch und trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch.

"Ich möchte nur eine Beeinflussung durch antikische Geräte ausschließen. Wenn wir sie mit dem Geist kontrollieren können, dann könnte es vielleicht auch passieren, das eines umgekehrt reagiert", entgegnete John ruhig.

McKay sah ihn in einer Mischung aus Verärgerung und Verwirrung an und er konnte sich wieder des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass der Kanadier ihn offensichtlich für ein wenig minderbemittelt hielt. Deshalb setzte er noch eines drauf. "Sie haben das ja erst vor zwei Tagen an der eigenen Haut zu spüren bekommen."

"Andererseits besitzt ... besaß Fállon nicht das Gen", wandte McKay sofort ein. "Also könnten wir das ..."

"Warten Sie, das stimmt nicht ganz. Sie wissen doch, was wir erst vor zwei Tagen erörtert haben", fiel Grodin ihm ins Wort und wurde ebenfalls mit einem säuerlichen Blick bedacht. Trotzdem ließ der Cheftechniker sich nicht beirren und sprach schnell und laut weiter. "Wir haben inzwischen herausgefunden, dass viele Geräte der Antiker auf Atlantis nur von Genträgern initialisiert werden müssen. Sie funktionieren danach auch für normale Menschen. Allerdings wissen wir längst noch nicht genug darüber, welche Auswirkungen der Kontakt mit den Gegenständen auf unser Gehirn hat." Er überlegte. "Ich kann die Dienstpläne von Fállon abrufen. Dann können wir da noch einmal gezielter und genauer an seinen einzelnen Arbeitsstätten nachhaken."

"Grodin, das müssen sie mir nicht erklären, Das wollte ich gerade selbst noch einmal erörtern. Und außerdem gibt es da noch einige feine und kleine Unterschiede, die ..."

"Rodney, warten Sie!" Dr. Weir warf McKay einen warnenden Blick zu, als dieser zu einer ausführlichen Erklärung ansetzen wollte, um seine Schlappe von vorhin wieder auszubügeln. "Bitte erörtern Sie das später. Das würde jetzt zu sehr von unserem eigentlichen Problem ablenken."

Der Kanadier schloss beleidigt den Mund und zog den Kaffeebecher zu sich heran, den er mit in die Besprechung gebracht hatte, und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, schien gar nicht darüber begeistert zu sein, dass das Getränk schon wieder zur Neige ging. Normalerweise hätte er sich von der Zurechtweisung Dr. Weirs nicht so leicht bremsen lassen.

John grinste in sich hinein.

Der Kanadier war heute wirklich nicht er selbst.

Die Expeditionsleiterin sprach inzwischen weiter: "Tun Sie was sie vorgeschlagen haben, Peter. Vielleicht bringt uns das noch mehr Aufklärung."

Ihr Blick richtete sich kurz auf John, der sich unwillkürlich zurücklehnte, ehe sie sich dann an die Psychologin und den neben ihr sitzenden jungen Marine wandte: "Dr. Heightmeyer? Lieutenant Ford?"

"Es hat einige Zeit gebraucht, um die junge Frau zu beruhigen und zu erfahren, was sie wie gesehen hat. Tatsächlich war Jheynira von Volk der Athosianer auf der Suche nach ihrem Kind. Dabei kam sie auch in das Treppenhaus und wurde durch ein Knarzen über ihr und scharf nach Urin riechende Flüssigkeit auf den Toten aufmerksam. Sie ist die Treppe ein Stück hinaufgelaufen, um zu sehen, was geschehen war. Danach war sie naturgemäß sehr durcheinander und bringt die Geschehnisse nicht mehr richtig hintereinander zusammen. Zu sich gekommen ist sie erst wieder, als Sie sie beruhigt haben, Major Sheppard", fasste die Psychologin das Gespräch zusammen.

John holte tief Luft. Das wusste er bereits, deshalb schweiften seine Gedanken ab und kehrten an einen Ort zurück, an den er bald zehn Jahre nicht mehr gedacht hatte. Und ein blasses dunkelhäutiges Gesicht erschien vor seinem inneren Auge.

‚Ich glaube, der spindeldürre elfjährige Flüchtlingsjunge hieß Nijingi. Er vertraute nur Eric, der sich liebevoll um ihn kümmerte und fast schon als Sohn betrachtete. Anderen gegenüber war er sehr scheu und machte den Eindruck, stumm zu sein. Nicht einmal mit mir wollte er sprechen, als ich öfters mit Eric zusammen war.

Das änderte sich in der Nacht, in der er völlig aufgelöst zu mir kam, tränenüberströmt und wild auf mich einredend, an meinem Shirt zerrte. Er nötigte mich geradezu, mit ihm auf den Dachboden zu kommen. Und dort fanden wir ihn.

Colonel Peffer ließ den Jungen grob vom Tatort entfernen, bevor ich es verhindern konnte. Vermutlich lief Nijingi deshalb in der nächsten Nacht fort.

Etwas war in ihm zerbrochen. Er hatte kein Vertrauen mehr zu uns, Eric hatte ihn verraten und ich war ihm noch zu fremd, um ihn wirklich trösten zu können. Vor allem, weil ich schon damals nicht besonders gut in solchen Gefühlsdingen war.

Der Junge schlug sich zu den Rebellenverbänden durch, die ihm Essen, neue Kleidung und eine Waffe gaben. Und ich selbst sah, wie er später auf die amerikanischen Soldaten, die ihn nur ein paar Monate zuvor aus einem Dorf retteten, in dem eine Rebellentruppe ein grausames Massaker veranstaltet hatte ...'

Aber das würde hier nicht passierten, denn Jheynira war nicht allein, hatte eine Familie und eine Gemeinschaft, die zu ihr hielten. Darum musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, sondern eher ...

John zuckte zusammen, denn die Psychologin sprach bereits weiter. "... außer Frage, dass die junge Frau auch nur ansatzweise die Täterin sein könnte."

"Sie machte auf mich auch nicht den Eindruck", bestätigte Ford. "Deshalb habe ich mich auch schon einmal weiter erkundigt. Auch wenn ich der Spurensicherung und den Ärzten nichts vorwegnehmen will, so schließen diese doch schon bereits zu 97 % eine Fremdeinwirkung aus."

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns langsam an die Tatsache gewöhnen, dass sich Fállon schlichtweg allein umgebracht hat, ohne Hilfe von anderen oder Beeinflussung von außen", murmelte John selbstvergessen eine Antwort und schreckte hoch, als sich die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf ihn richteten.

Verdammt, warum passierte es immer wieder, dass er laut die Überlegungen aussprach, die er sich machte, wenn er tief genug in Gedanken versunken oder auf eine Sache konzentriert war? Denn auch die Sache mit dem Atombombenversuch hatte er den anderen nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden wollen.

_* John, John, daran solltest du schleunigst arbeiten, sonst reitest du dich noch in Teufels Küche.*_

"Wie kommen Sie darauf?" fragte Dr. Weir. "Wie alle anderen auf dieser Expedition auch, ist Rogiere Fállon aufgrund seines psychologischen Profils ausgesucht worden. Wir hätten niemals eine labile Persönlichkeit auf die Expedition mitgenommen."

John setzte schnell eine unverbindliche Miene auf und wiegelte ab. "Vergessen Sie meine letzte Bemerkung. Ich denke viel, wenn der Tag lang ist, und manchmal ist das ziemlicher Unsinn."

"Vielleicht sollten Sie besser einmal zuhören und nicht immer störende Zwischenbemerkungen machen", stichelte McKay, um sich zu rächen. John zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Jetzt klang der Chefwissenschaftler schon beinahe wie Dr. Kavanaugh, der sich selbst für die mahnende Stimme der Expedition hielt, aber hinter vorgehaltener Hand schon als notorischer Nörgler und Quertreiber verschrien war. "Warten wir erst einmal ab, was bei den Untersuchungen wirklich herauskommt."

"Ich würde trotzdem gerne hören, worauf Sie Ihre Aussage stützen, Major Sheppard." Dr. Heightmeyer lächelte ihn an. "Das psychologische Profil von Mister Fállon war in Ordnung, und auch ich hatte in unseren Gesprächen auf der Erde nicht den Eindruck, dass seine Persönlichkeit manisch-depressive oder selbstzerstörerische Züge besaß."

John biss sich auf die Lippen. Vermutlich würde die blonde Frau - oder wenn nicht sie, dann Dr. Weir - so lange nachhaken, bis sie eine Antwort bekamen. Also war es vielleicht besser, ihnen etwas als gar nichts zu sagen.

"Ich habe mehrfach miterlebt, wie Männer sich plötzlich verändert haben." Er holte tief Luft. "In Kriegs- und Krisengebieten bleibt das nicht aus, vor allem nicht hinter den feindlichen Linien oder wenn man von den gegnerischen Truppen eingeschlossen ist. Plötzlich sind Männer, von denen man es am allerwenigsten erwartet hat, ausgeflippt und durchgedreht. Ich habe miterlebt, wie ein Soldat auf seine Kameraden losgegangen ist, zwei andere haben Fahnenflucht begangen und sind offenen Auges in das feindliche Sperrfeuer gerannt. Einer hat sich erschossen und ..." Er machte eine kurze Pause. Er konnte Eric erwähnen. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er sehr schnell wieder.

Nein, vielleicht sollte er hier besser einlenken.

"Atlantis ist vergleichbar mit einem Camp in noch wenig erforschtem Terrain, das mitten in einem Kriegsgebiet liegt. Wir sind auf uns allein gestellt, möglicherweise bereits von unseren Feinden eingeschlossen und bewegen uns in einem stählernen Dschungel voller Gefahren, dessen Geheimnisse wir so gut wie gar nicht kennen. Das kann zu unüberlegten Handlungen führen, mit denen kein anderer rechnet."

"Sie geben damit in etwa eine Beschreibung des Tenerson-Nakayama-Syndroms wieder." Kate Heightmeyer nickte zustimmend. "Ja, das wäre ein erwägenswerter Gedanke."

"Des was?"

Jetzt war es an John, überrascht drein zu schauen.

"Der Fachbegriff für selbstzerstörerische Kurzschlusshandlungen ohne ersichtlichen Grund, wenn immenser Stress zu plötzlichen Angstzuständen führt", ergänzte die Psychologin ruhig. "Das Syndrom tritt vor allem in den von Major Sheppard genannten Umständen auf. Dr. Tenerson und Dr. Nakajima, zwei amerikanische Militärpsychologen haben vor sieben Jahren eine interessante Studie darüber veröffentlicht."

Sie blickte zu Dr. Weir, nachdem sie John noch einmal scharf gemustert hatte. Er schluckte, denn eigentlich lenkte sie jetzt weniger aus Vernunftgründen, sondern für ihn ein. "Trotzdem sollten wir erst einmal die genauen Untersuchungsergebnisse abwarten."

Wenigstens verstand Dr. Weir den Fingerzeig. Sie blickte in die Runde. "Wir sollten uns nicht in Spekulationen verbeißen, sondern weitere Informationen sammeln. Peter, verfolgen Sie Ihren Vorschlag und überprüfen Sie den Dienstplan des Franzosen, Major Sheppard, würden Sie Mr. Grodin bei der Befragung der Leute helfen? Oder haben Sie noch einen anderen Vorschlag?"

"Nein. Im Moment wüsste ich nichts besseres."

Das brachte ihn wenigstens auf andere Gedanken. ‚Die gleiche Anordnung erhielt ich vor zehn Jahren. Colonel Peffer hat mir ganz bewusst die Untersuchung des Todesfalles übertragen und auch damals habe ich Leute befragt. Genau so wie damals wühlt es jetzt gehörig in mir', kam John wieder in den Sinn. ‚Aber die Beschäftigung mit dem Fall hat mich abgelenkt und mir gleichzeitig Antworten darauf gegeben, ob ich es hätte bemerken können oder nicht.'

Die Expeditionsleiterin gab bereits weitere Anweisungen. "Rodney, veranlassen Sie eine genaue Aufstellung der antikischen Artefakte, mit denen wir in Berührung gekommen sind, und wie diese funktionieren, denn wir können auch eine mögliche Beeinflussung nicht ausschließen. Sergeant Bates, stellen Sie bitte fest, wie Mr. Fállon an die Kletterausrüstung und die Werkzeuge gelangen konnte." Dann wandte sie sich Teyla zu. "Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie sich ein wenig unter Ihren Leuten umhören könnten."

"Das werde ich gerne tun, Dr. Weir." Teyla Emmagan neigte den Kopf.

Damit hob die Expeditionsleiterin die Beratung auf. "Wir sprechen uns wieder, wenn neue Erkenntnisse, spätestens, wenn die Obduktionsergebnisse vorliegen. Ich werde Sie entsprechend informieren."

John erhob sich schon während dieser letzten Worte und gesellte sich zu Peter Grodin, der ihn merkwürdig anblickte, aber nichts sagte. Erst als sie den Raum Seite an Seite verließen, erlaubte der Cheftechniker sich eine Frage: "Haben Sie so etwas schon einmal erlebt?"

"Ja. Und es war kein sehr angenehmes Erlebnis."

"Oh... entschuldigen Sie bitte meine aufdringliche Frage."

Anders als McKay, der jetzt vermutlich weiter nachgehakt hatte, verstand Peter Grodin den Tonfall und sah ihn verlegen, ja sogar ein wenig schuldbewusst, an.

"So weit ich mich erinnere, dürften wir nicht viele Orte aufsuchen müssen. Fállon hat sich die meiste Zeit in der Krankenstation und zwei Labors aufgehalten, soweit ich mich erinnere. Die Geräte dort haben ziemliche Schwierigkeiten gemacht", sagte er dann.


	6. Chapter 6

Sobald die Versuchsreihe beendet war, würde er zu Dr. Weir gehen und sich bei ihr beschweren. Es konnte doch nicht angehen, dass das Leben der Expeditionsteilnehmer in dem Maße gefährdet wurde, wie es in den letzten Tagen geschehen war!

Dr. Kavanaugh schnaubte verärgert.

Man hatte ihm garantiert, das die Sicherheit für Leib und Leben der Wissenschaftler hier garantiert werden würde. Aber was war stattdessen geschehen? Erst brach eine Schattenkreatur durch die Dummheit und Dreistigkeit eines Kindes aus einem Behälter aus, die nicht nur die Energieversorgung, sondern auch Leib und Leben der Menschen gefährdete und nun gab es auch noch einen Toten.

Die unter den Wissenschaftlern und Technikern umgehenden Gerüchte besagten, dass er sich aufgehängt habe. Aber genauere und detailliertere Informationen waren noch nicht bekannt und schon gar nicht offiziell bestätigt worden.

Das war wirklich ein unmöglicher Zustand! So ging es nicht weiter!

Er würde eine genaue Aufklärung verlangen und sich über diesen Major Sheppard beschweren, der nach dem Tod von Colonel Sumner die Leitung des Militärs übernommen hatte. Es konnte ganz und gar nicht angehen, dass die Sicherheit in Atlantis jetzt so unverantwortlich und nachlässig gehandhabt wurde. Diesem Mann musste das Kommando entzogen werden.

Nein, diesen Zustand würde er nicht mehr länger so hinnehmen! Er würde das Problem und seine Forderung vor Dr. Weir zur Sprache bringen und sie...

Hinter ihm wurden erst Schritte und dann Stimmen laut.

Kavanaugh stöhnte leise aber gequält auf.

Hatten die Störungen heute vielleicht einmal ein Ende?

Wie sollte er sich eigentlich auf die Berechnungen und Programme konzentrieren, wenn immer wieder jemand herein kam und dumme Fragen stellte wie zum Beispiel vor ein paar Stunden Dr. McKay.

Nicht nur, dass der arrogante Kanadier unnötigerweise nach dem nun toten Rogiere Fallon gefragt hatte ... nein, er hatte es auch noch gewagt seinen Kaffeebecher auf den Unterlagen abzustellen und natürlich hatte das einen braunen Rand hinterlassen.

Was aber das Unerträglichste und unverschämteste war - dieser eingebildete Popanz McKay hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, sich in seine Arbeit einzumischen und seine Ergebnisse anzuzweifeln, ja sogar auf einen "möglichen Fehler" in den Berechnungen hinzuweisen. Und das auf seine freundliche, unnachahmlich "sachliche" Art, die alle hier im Labor so "gerne" hören mochten.

Der Physiker setzte eine finstere Miene auf und drehte sich abrupt um.

Jetzt jedenfalls würde er sich nicht mehr stören lassen, und das würde er McKay auch deutlich klar machen, falls der es gewagt hatte hier noch einmal zu erscheinen.

Im nächsten Moment entglitten ihm fast die Gesichtszüge, denn ihm Raum stand nicht der untersetzte Kanadier, sondern der Cheftechniker Peter Grodin und - Major Sheppard.

Das war ja noch besser! Vielleicht sollte er diesem unfähigen Offizier mit der ungepflegten Frisur einmal sagen, was er von dessen Arbeit hielt. Kavanaugh öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, als er bemerkte, in was für ein Gespräch die beiden Männer Dr. Dumais verwickelt hatten. Auch der Techniker und der Soldat schienen etwas über den Toten wissen zu wollen.

Unwillkürlich lauschte Kavanaugh.

Die Testreihen liefen auch ohne ihn weiter, aber unter Umständen erfuhr er mehr über die Todesumstände des Mannes.

Interessant, um was ging es da genau?

Es war schon verdächtig genug, das die Expeditionsleiterin sich nicht sonderlich ausführlich dazu äußerte und auch von den anderen Männern und Frauen des Führungsstabes genau so wenig zu erfahren war.. Wenn hier wieder verborgene Gefahren verschleiert wurden, dann war es an der Zeit, sie aufzudecken.

"Können Sie sich erinnern, ob Mr. Fállon mit irgend einem antikischen Artefakt in Berührung gekommen sein könnte? Vielleicht auch nur unabsichtlich?" fragte der hochgewachsene Air-Force-Offizier Dr. Dumais, die ihn schüchtern anlächelte und dann angestrengt überlegte.

Kavanaugh spitzte die Ohren.

Aha, das war es also!

Hatte man ihnen allen etwa zudem verschwiegen, dass die Arbeit mit den Relikten der uralten Rasse gefährlicher waren als gedacht oder behauptet?

Immerhin gingen die Gerüchte, dass Dr. Beckett die Arbeit an der Gentherapie nur deshalb forciert hätte, weil der Major sonst angeblich dauerhaft geistigen Schaden durch die Aktivierung und Arbeit mit den Geräten genommen hätte, wenn er weiter übermäßig belastet worden wäre.

Warum hatte Sheppard sonst zwei Nächte unter Medikamenten in der Krankenstation verbringen müssen?

Oder warum behaupteten ein paar Techniker aus dem Kontrollraum, dass sie den hochgewachsenen Mann schon mehrmals mitten in der Nacht verwirrt durch die Hallen und Gänge von Atlantis hätten irren sehen?

Und wie war das mit Dr. McKay? War der nach seinen Eskapaden von vorgestern überhaupt noch geistig zurechnungsfähig? Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein, sich etwas spritzen zu lassen, das am Menschen bisher ungetestet gewesen war? Und danach plötzlich meinen zu müssen, den Helden zu spielen?

Kavanaugh bezweifelte nach dem heutigen Auftritt des Kanadiers in seinem Labor, dass die Ereignisse spurlos an dem Verstand des Wissenschaftlers vorüber gegangen waren.

"Also eigentlich nicht direkt, nein ... aber, halt, da war doch noch etwas: Rogiere hat gestern aus Versehen mit seinem Koffer eines der Artefakt heruntergestoßen, das zu nah an der Tischkante lag. Er war sehr verlegen und hat es schnell aufgehoben und ins Regal gelegt", erklärte Dr. Dumais besorgt. "Dabei war ihm nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut. Aber wer hat, ehrlich gesagt, keine Angst oder wenigstens Respekt vor den Relikten in dieser Stadt" Sie schluckte. "Ich muss zugeben, dass uns die Untersuchung des Gegenstandes immer noch Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Es ist auf jeden Fall keine Waffe, aber wir konnten auch noch nicht mehr herausfinden, denn Dr. Kusanagi bekommt bei der Bedienung heftige linksseitige Kopfschmerzen."

Es wurde still im Raum, als sich Peter Grodin und Major Sheppard ansahen und dann gemeinsam auf den flachen Kasten blickten, der auf einem der Metallregale an der Tür stand. Das antikische Äquivalent zu einer Leuchtdiode glomm matt auf einer Erhebung an der rechten oberen Ecke.

Was sich in den Gesichtern der Männer abspielte war allerdings noch interessanter. Las er da etwa Verwirrung und Sorge? Da konnte man ja fast denken, dass...

Dr. Kavanaugh überlief es heiß und kalt, als er das Mienenspiel der beiden deutete, dann spürte er Zorn in sich aufsteigen.

Er hatte verstanden.

So war das also! Man hielt einfach mit der Wahrheit hinter dem Berg.

Jetzt reichte es ihm wirklich!

Er erhob sich und trat näher an den Techniker und den Offizier heran. "Was genau verschweigen sie uns?" fragte er ungehalten. "Auf welche Art starb Mr. Fállon? Und warum?", fügte er noch etwas lauter hinzu. "Im Namen meiner Kollegen wünsche ich eine genaue Aufklärung über die Umstände seines Todes!"

Major Sheppard wandte sich ihm zu.

Seine Miene war nun wieder undurchdringlich und das gewohnte Pokerface, das er so gerne zur Schau stellte. "Es tut mir leid, Dr. ..." Jetzt musste der scheinbar noch überlegen, wie er hieß. " ... Dr. Kavanaugh ... Leider können wir noch nicht hundertprozentig sagen, woran er starb. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihnen eine bessere ..."

"... Auskunft geben? Oh ja, das können Sie! Was ich eben gesehen habe, reicht mir!"

Der Wissenschaftlier bewegte sich ruckartig, so dass das zu einem straffen Pferdeschwanz zurück gebundene Haar wippte und er funkelte den Major an. "Sie wissen sehr wohl, wer oder was für den Tod des Mannes verantwortlich ist! Sie wollen es uns nur nicht sagen..."

"Bitte Dr. Kavanaugh, wir..." Peter Grodin versuchte einzulenken, aber Kavanaugh wehrte grob ab. Seine Stimme überschlug sich und er wies drohend mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Major. "So, Sie wollen es uns also nicht sagen. Und warum? Weil Sie Angst haben, dass jemand ihre Inkompentenz enttarnt, wenn alle erfahren, dass sie uns nicht vor den Gefahren schützen können. Sie haben Angst vor der Panik, wenn allen bewusst wird, dass diese Stadt eine Todesfalle ist! So ist es doch, oder?"

"Nein, so ist es ganz und gar nicht. Sie haben da etwas völlig falsch verstanden. Wir stecken noch tief in den Ermittlungen und halten uns deshalb so zurück. Eigentlich müssten Sie das verstehen. Oder geben Sie Forschungsergebnisse heraus, bevor Sie sich ganz sicher sind, dass sie stimmen?"

"Das ist ja wohl ganz etwas anderes, Mr. Grodin!" protestierte Kavanaugh. "Hier geht es um mehr als nur Ergebnisse. Hier geht es um unser aller Leben..."

"Dr. Kavanaugh, würden Sie bitte aufhören? Sie wiederholen sich!"

Diesmal hatte Major Sheppard gesprochen. Er war nicht einmal laut geworden, aber die Kälte in seiner Stimme ging durch Mark und Bein. "Es reicht jetzt!"

"Sie können mir nicht..."

"Doch ich kann ihnen den Mund verbieten!" Jede Freundlichkeit war aus dem Blick des Luftwaffen-Offiziers gewichen. "Und das werde ich tun. Es gibt keinen Grund zu wilden Spekulationen. Wir sammeln noch die Fakten, und damit Schluss. So lange sind die Hintergründe von Rogiere Fállons Tod noch nicht geklärt und es gibt keine weiteren Informationen dazu. Und dabei bleibt es auch!"

Kavanaugh war nicht bereit, sich einschüchtern zu lassen.

"Sie vergessen aber das Artefakt! Wenn Dr. Kusanagi dadurch bereits Kopfschmerzen hat, dann kann es doch nur bedeuten, dass dieses Ding..."

Im nächsten Moment blieb ihm die Luft weg, denn mit dem, was nun folgte, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Der Major sah ihn merkwürdig durchdringend an, trat kurzerhand an das Regal und nahm den Gegenstand in die Hände.

Im nächsten Augenblick verharrte Sheppard stocksteif und wirkte so als sei er völlig weggetreten. Das Gerät erwachte mit einem Zischen und Klacken zum Leben...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Es war nicht sehr schmeichelhaft, was John in der Kantine durch das Getuschel der Wissenschaftler bisher über Dr. Kavanaugh gehört hatte. Dieser Kerl war eine Nervensäge und dazu noch rechthaberisch und hysterisch. Genau der Typus Mensch, der eine Massenpanik auslösen konnte.

Der Major spürte, dass es nur zwei Wege gab, diesen Kerl mundtot zu machen. Entweder er streckte den Mann mit einer sauberen Rechten nieder - und erreichte damit genau das Gegenteil dessen, was er wollte, da dann die anderen Wissenschaftler eher Kavanaughs als seinen Worten glauben würden.

_*Der Kerl ist ein gottverdammtes Arschloch. Aber vergiss eines nicht: Wer zuschlägt hat niemals recht! Du gießt nur Wasser auf seine Mühlen.*_

Das hatten bereits mehrere Leute zu ihm gesagt - auch Eric. Irgendwann hatte er den Sinn hinter den Worten auch begriffen. Nein, das war die Schlechteste aller Alternativen.

Die andere Möglichkeit war vielleicht die Sinnvollere: Er fand einfach heraus, was es mit dem Artefakt auf sich hatte.

Schlimmer als die geheimnisvolle Aufzeichnung in dem nun energetisch toten Labor konnte es nicht werden, und wenn doch ... dann hatten sie den Übeltäter gefunden, der Fállons Tod zu verantworten hatte.

John trat, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, an das Regal und nahm den Kasten in seine Hände. Wie immer reagierte die Technik sofort auf ihn. Lichter flammten auf und ein Summen erklang in seinem Geist. Das kannte er bereits durch den medizinischen Scanner und die Konsole in dem verfluchten Labor.

So weit, so gut.

Auch wenn die mentale Berührung wie immer unheimlich war, so gab es ihm doch ein wenig Sicherheit, weil er diese Berührungen seines Verstandes schon kannte und mit ihr umzugehen wusste.

Dr. Kusanagi offensichtlich noch nicht. Sie hatte das Gerät verstellt.

Aber konnte das den Techniker beeinflusst, etwas in seinem Gehirn zerstört haben? Möglich war alles, deshalb musste er noch ein Stück weitergehen.

‚Aktiviere die Auswahl ... nein, nicht so. Zurück. Deaktivieren.'

John war aufgefallen, wie sich bei seinem ersten Versuch winzige Risse im vermeintlich kompakten Deckel des Kastens gezeigt hatten und beschloss gleich weiter zu machen.

‚Noch einmal von vorne. Öffne die obere Fläche.'

Das Gerät tat, was er wollte und gab eine matte Fläche frei, die von verschiedenen Sensorfeldern umgeben waren. Auf dem kleinen Bildschirm zeigten sich einige Schriftzeichen der Antiker. Das Gerät schien auf eine Anfrage zu warten.

‚Indizieren. Funktionsanzeige.'

Der Bildschirm füllte sich mit weiteren Zeichen, und zwei der Sensorfelder leuchteten auf.

‚Auf weitere Befehle warten. Status beibehalten.'

Er selbst kam hier nicht weiter. Zwar konnte er einige der Befehle dank McKays Schulung jetzt lesen und verstehen, aber die meisten waren ihm noch unbekannt und die letzten Erfahrungen hatten ihn gelehrt, das es besser war, nicht unnötig mit den Hinterlassenschaften der Antiker herumzuspielen.

Nur eines konnte er nach seinen bisherigen Erfahrungen jetzt ausschließen: Als der Techniker das Relikt berührt haben musste, war es zwar aktiviert, aber nicht wirklich initialisiert gewesen. Dr. Kusanagi hatte bei ihren Versuchen wohl die Energiezelle angesprochen und zum Leben erweckt, war dann aber nicht viel weiter gekommen, und hatte es, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, in eine Art Stand-By-Modus geschaltet.

Und ein Gerät, das in diesem Zustand verharrte, musste von einem Genträger mental angesprochen werden - es reagierte nicht von sich aus. Das hatten McKay und er erst vor ein paar Tagen bei ihren Versuchen herausgefunden.

Das Gerät schied damit glücklicherweise als Schuldiger aus. Und da sie dieses wissenschaftliche Labor als letztes aufgesucht hatten, blieb nicht mehr viel, was Fállon beeinflusst haben konnte, denn weder in der Krankenstation, noch in den anderen Räumen, war er mit der alten Technologie in Berührung gekommen. Also bestätigte sich seine eigene Vermutung immer mehr.

John kehrte aus seinen Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Das erste, was er von seiner Umgebung wahrnahm, war die Mündung einer Beretta, die genau auf seinen Brustkorb gerichtet war. Dahinter stand Sergeant Bates, der die Handwaffe hoch erhoben hielt. Sein Blick versprach nichts Gutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Die Wissenschaftler waren bis an die Wand zurückgewichen und sahen ihn mit großen Augen an, einige ängstlich, einige misstrauisch vor allem Kavanaugh, der mit jeder Falte in seinem Gesicht ausdrückte: Ich habe es doch von Anfang an gewusst. Wir sind betrogen worden..

John fluchte innerlich.

Verdammter Mist, was machte Bates eigentlich hier?

Hatte Kavanaugh so laut um Hilfe geschrien, dass der Sergeant es gleich gehört und die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, um aufzutauchen? Denn die neue Waffen und Ausrüstungskammer lag ja nur einen Quergang entfernt...

Verflucht, jetzt war die Situation eskaliert!

Hoffentlich nur in diesem Labor und nicht viel weiter, denn das hatte er mit seiner Aktion nicht bezwecken wollen. Aber er konnte es ihnen auch nicht verdenken. Die Männer und Frauen mussten glauben, er sei von dem Gerät korrumpiert oder beeinflusst worden - vor allem Kavanaugh und Bates.

"Keine unbedachte Bewegung, Major!" befahl Bates.

Hörte er da Unsicherheit in der Stimme?

"Und gehen Sie endlich da weg, Grodin!" herrschte der Sergeant den Cheftechniker im nächsten Moment an.

Erst jetzt bemerkte John erstaunt, dass dieser noch immer neben ihm stand und fasziniert auf den kleinen Bildschirm des uralten Gerätes starrte, bis ihn die barsche Stimme scheinbar aus seinen Gedanken riss.

"Das könnte ein technisches Manual sein, wenn ich die Symbole richtig deute. Und ..." Die Augen Peter Grodins wurden groß, als er die auf John gerichtete Waffe sah. "Oh, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Er japste erschreckt und wich mehrere Schritte zur Seite aus.

‚Kluger Junge', dachte John. ‚Und nun zu den anderen. Jetzt gilt es jede Provokation zu vermeiden. Ich muss den anderen die Angst nehmen. Es heißt zu De-Eskalieren, bevor die Katastrophe zum Ausbruch kommen kann.' Er überlegte krampfhaft. ‚Bloß wie fange ich das jetzt an ...' Er sah skeptisch auf die Waffe, die Bates unverändert auf ihn gerichtet hatte und fand eine Antwort.

"Mister Grodin, kommen Sie bitte noch einmal kurz an mich heran und nehmen sie mir die Waffe aus dem Hüftholster ab, bitte!" wandte sich John an den Cheftechniker, ohne jedoch den Blick von Bates zu nehmen.

Nach kurzem Zögern gehorchte Peter Grodin. Er achtete darauf, John nicht zu berühren. Dann wich er hastig zurück, die Beretta unsicher in den Händen haltend.

"Ich weiß, was sie jetzt denken müssen, Sergeant Bates. Sie denken, ich sei von diesem Artefakt korrumpiert und daher nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig", sprach John weiter. "Ich kann es nicht beweisen, aber ich weiß, das das Gerät mich nicht beeinflussen kann. Dazu ist es gar nicht fähig, da es nur reagieren und nicht agieren kann. Wenn Sie mir nicht trauen, erkundigen Sie sich bitte bei Dr. McKay. Oder Dr. Weir."

Bei McKays Namen erklang ein verächtliches Schnauben aus der Reihe der Wissenschaftler. John musste gar nicht schauen. Er wusste, von wem der Laut stammte.

Bates schüttelte den Kopf. "Sir, Sie wissen genau, dass ich Ihren Worten im Moment nicht trauen darf." Er holte tief Luft. "Stellen Sie das Gerät neben sich in das Regal und gehen Sie dann mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen zur Wand."

"Ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf, Bates. Sie handeln richtig."

_*Dem Gegner zustimmen und gehorchen. In Sicherheit wiegen. Immer ruhig verhalten.. Ja, das kennen wir nur zu gut, nicht wahr?*_

Mit langsamen und bedächtigen Bewegungen stellte John den Kasten wieder ab und hob dann die Arme. "Ich werde mich umfangreichen medizinischen Untersuchungen unter..."

Ein Räuspern von der Tür her erklang. John verschränkte trotzdem die Hände hinter dem Kopf und drehte sich langsam um.

Er sah sich Dr. Weir und Dr. Beckett gegenüber. Die Expeditionsleiterin zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete ihn verwundert. "Dürfte ich erfahren, was hier los ist?"

"Madam, mit Verlaub, Sie sollten den Raum verlassen. Es ist hier nicht mehr sicher. Major Sheppard hat mit einem Artefakt herum hantiert, das auch der tote Techniker berührt hat", sagte Sergeant Bates in seinem Rücken. "Auch er könnte jetzt korrumpiert oder verseucht sein."

"Es ist ein Artefakt, das Dr. Kusanagi übrigens bereits heftige Kopfschmerzen verursacht hat und daher mit Sicherheit gefährlich ist!" fügte Kavanaugh natürlich gleich hinzu. "Dr. Weir, wie gut, dass Sie persönlich hier erschienen sind. Dann kann ich Ihnen gleich sagen, dass ich es unmöglich finde, wie dieser Mann sich aufführt. Er bringt sich und andere in Gefahr, in dem er auf unverantwortliche Weise ..."

"Später Dr. Kavanaugh", unterbrach Dr. Weir den aufgeregten Redeschwall mit einer unwilligen Geste. "Major Sheppard, was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?"

"Sergeant Bates Aussage ist richtig. Fállon ist mit dem Artefakt in Berühung gekommen, weil er es aus Versehen heruntergestoßen und dann wohl auch aufgehoben hat - laut einer Aussage von Dr. Dumais. Aber ich bin nicht der Ansicht, das es in irgend einer Form für seinen Tod verantwortlich ist. Es war angeschaltet und im Stand-By-Modus, aber nicht einmal richtig initialisiert."

Peter Grodin kam ihm zur Hilfe.

"Ich habe beobachtet, wie der Major den Kasten in die Hand genommen und vollständig aktiviert hat. So weit bisher an den Schriftzeichen erkennen konnte, handelt es sich vermutlich um ein technisches Manual!"

"Sind Sie irgendwie miteinander in Berührung gekommen?" fragte Beckett in die nun folgende Stille.

"Nein, darauf habe ich geachtet." Peter Grodin schüttelte den Kopf. "Zwischen uns war immer eine Handbreit Platz. Ich habe den Major nicht einmal gestreift, auch nicht, als ich ihm die Pistole abnahm."

"Ich bin gerne bereit, mich untersuchen zu lassen, um alle Eventualitäten auszuschließen", erklärte John und warf verstohlen einen Blick über die Schulter, wo die Situation unverändert angespannt war. "Und Dr. Kusanagi oder Mr. Grodin sicher auch." Er lächelte müde. "Damit auch wirklich deutlich wird, dass vielleicht andere Gründe für den Tod von Mr Fállon vorliegen, als wir jetzt vermuten."

Kavanaugh schnaubte. "Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, dass der Mann einfach so und mal eben übergeschnappt ist? Das können Sie den Athosianern erzählen! Verschleiern Sie nicht Ihre Inkompetenz, Major Sheppard!"

_*Es lohnt sich wirklich nicht auf diesen hysterischen Schreihals einzugehen. Ignoriere seine Provokation einfach und de-eskaliere weiter. Du weißt doch schließlich schon lange, was zu tun ist. Sage ihnen offen, was du denkst.*_

John folgte instinktiv dem Rat der inneren Stimme.

"Ich glaube, dass wir alle seit unserer Ankunft unter einem ziemlichen Druck stehen. Jeder von uns hat auf seine Weise Angst vor dem, was uns hier erwarten könnte. Und natürlich möchte er diese keinem anderen gegenüber zeigen, denn das wäre ein Zeichen von Schwäche und vielleicht auch Inkompetenz. Doch dieses Gefühl ist nichts, weswegen man sich schämen müsste. Denn wir wissen nicht, was uns hier an unangenehmen Entdeckungen erwartet und was wir noch in den Eingeweiden von Atlantis finden werden", sagte er ruhig und ging nicht auf Kavanaugh ein.

Stattdessen suchte er Dr. Weirs Blick und sprach dann weiter. "Ohne Angst zu sein, bedeutet, seine Grenzen nicht zu kennen. Und gerade weil wir alle eine gesunde Mischung aus Furcht und Neugier in uns tragen, sind wir für diese Expedition ausgewählt worden."

"Und warum ist Rogiere dann gestorben?" Diesmal ergriff Dr. Dumais das Wort. Das war schon einmal ein gutes Zeichen. Sie schien seinen Worten glauben zu wollen, auch wenn sie dadurch neue Fragen hatte. Immerhin.

Und Dr. Weir sah ihn aufmerksam an, während Beckett eher besorgt wirkte.

John schluckte. Jetzt kam es auf die richtigen Worte und den passenden Tonfall an. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ihnen genauer sagen. Ich habe nur schon einmal erlebt, wie sich jemand in einer ähnlich beklemmenden Situation umgebracht hat." Die Erinnerung kehrte zurück. Nein, er brauchte sich nicht einmal zu verstellen. "Und damals waren wir im afrikanischen Dschungel, eingekeilt zwischen den feindlichen Linien - und fern von jedem außerirdischen Artefakt. Auch wir alle haben uns damals gefragt, warum das geschehen konnte und niemand zuvor etwas bemerkt hat. Weil es kein Vorher gab, keine versteckten Hinweise in seinem Verhalten. Ich weiß, das ist schwer zu glauben. _**Es geschah einfach**_."

Er senkte den Kopf. Reichte das? Hatte er überzeugend und eindringlich genug gesprochen? Denn weiter wollte er nicht gehen, weil die düsteren Erinnerungen wieder zu sehr in seinen Eingeweiden wühlten.

Unruhige Bewegungen und Getuschel wie "Sollen wir das wirklich glauben?" oder "Ich glaube, das ist hahnebüchener Unsinn!" aber auch "Es kann doch immerhin möglich sein..." und "Warum sollte das nicht möglich sein" hinter ihm verrieten, dass die Wissenschaftler sich mit seinen Worten beschäftigten. Wie ernst sie diese auf Dauer nehmen würden, musste sich noch zeigen.

"Ich bin nach den bisher vorliegenden Berichten zu der gleichen Ansicht wie Major Sheppard gekommen, aber zu Ihrer Beruhigung wird Dr. Beckett ihn gründlich untersuchen und Ihnen die Ergebnisse dann mitteilen. Bis dahin erwarte ich Ihr Stillschweigen in dieser Angelegenheit", erklärte Dr. Weir entschieden und stellte sich damit auf seine Seite.

"Trotzdem muss ich...

"Nein, Dr. Kavanaugh, dass müssen Sie jetzt nicht. Ihre Einwände können Sie mir nach Beendigung dieser Untersuchung gerne schriftlich mitteilen." Die Expeditionsleiterin wirkte sichtlich genervt. "Sergeant Bates, senken Sie nun bitte die Waffe. Ich denke nicht, dass Major Sheppard eine Gefahr darstellt!"

Als sie nickte und etwas entspannter wirkte, nahm John vorsichtig die Hände herunter. Doch erst nach einem weiteren Blick über die Schulter folgte er ihrem Wink.

Zwar blieb Bates sehr misstrauisch, wie man unschwer an seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte, aber er hatte die eigene Waffe bereits wieder in sein Holster gesteckt, behielt die Linke - jetzt erst fiel John auf, dass er Linkshänder war - aber in der Nähe des Griffes..

"Major? Hier, nehmen Sie die zurück." Peter Grodin wollte John die Beretta reichen, aber dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, geben Sie die Waffe erst einmal in Sergeant Bates' Obhut. Ich werde sie mir nach der Untersuchung abholen."

Das gehörte sogar zu den Standardprotokollen des Stargate-Centers. Und es gab den anderen Männern und Frauen hinter ihm Vertrauen.

Dann runzelte er die Stirn.

Dr. Weir nickte ihm anerkennend zu?

Warum jetzt das? Er hatte doch nichts besonderes getan, außer um sein Leben zu reden.

Ein Lob hatte er jetzt überhaupt nicht erwartet. Viel erleichterter war er darüber, dass seine Politik der Entspannung funktionierte. Die Wissenschaftler reagierten positiv auf sein Verhalten. Zumindest einige von ihnen wirkten jetzt nicht mehr so verängstigt. Und ein oder zwei blickten sogar beschämt drein, unter ihnen Dr. Dumais.

Nur nicht einer nicht - Dr. Kavanaugh natürlich!

Der durchbohrte ihn weiterhin mit Blicken und schien sich bereits zu überlegen, was er noch unternehmen konnte, um ihm das Leben schwer zu machen.

John seufzte leise. Nun, da konnte er sich wohl mit Bates zusammenschließen, der von Grodin inzwischen die zweite Beretta entgegengenommen hatte und abschätzend in der Hand wog, aber nichts sagte.

"Kommen Sie, Major Sheppard", mischte sich nun auch Dr. Beckett ein und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich will mir Sie genau ansehen, Sohn."

---------------------------------------------

Atlantis bei der Nacht

23.00 Uhr und später

---------------------------------------------

Einige Stunden nach dem Ende der Besprechung klopfte es an die Tür von Dr. Heightmeyers Büro. Die Psychologin seufzte und hob den Kopf. Eigentlich hatte sie bald Feierabend machen wollen, aber der Tod von Rogiere Fállon hatte für viel Unruhe unter dem Expeditionsteam gesorgt, und sie hatte schon einige Gespräche deswegen geführt.

Schon der Vorfall mit dem Schattenwesen hatte viele der Wissenschaftler zutiefst verängstigt, der überraschende Todesfall schien die Beklemmung bei dem einen oder anderen noch vertieft zu haben.

Anders als Colonel Sumners Tod - denn bei den Militärangehörigen rechnete man schon eher mit einem gewaltsamen Tod - waren viele sich plötzlich ihrer eigenen Sterblichkeit bewusst geworden.

"Kommen Sie herein!" sagte sie nun laut, gespannt, wer sie nun noch aufsuchen würde. Die Tür öffnete sich, und ihr später Besucher entpuppte sich als Dr. Weir.

Die Expeditionsleiterin sah müde und abgekämpft aus. Aber das wunderte Dr. Heigthmeyer nicht, denn gerade die letzten Stunden schienen es in sich gehabt zu haben, wie sie von Dr. Dumais und einer Technikerin erfahren hatte.

Ein Gutes hatten die Gespräche dennoch gehabt: Dr. Weir musste ihr jetzt nicht mehr so viel erzählen. Sie war bereits bestens über den Vorfall im Labor informiert. Und das war bestimmt einer der Gründe, weswegen die Expeditionsleiterin zur ihr kam.

"Guten Abend, Elizabeth. Setzen Sie sich doch. Was führt sie zu mir?"

"Danke, Kate..." Die schlanke dunkelhaarige Frau nahm Platz und stützte sich mit den Händen am Tisch ab. Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

"Wenigstens ein gutes hatte dieser Tag. Die Biologen sind begeistert von dem Fischbestand, den das athosianische Kind und später Major Sheppard entdeckt haben. Vielleicht können wir die Tiere irgendwann später, wenn wir eine Möglichkeit finden, uns auf dem Meer zu bewegen, als zusätzliche Nahrungsquelle nutzen. Aber jetzt sind sie ein mehr als interessantes Studienobjekt für die Forscher. Dr. Billings und sein Team zeigten sich hellauf begeistert und waren gar nicht mehr von dort unten weg zu bekommen.."

"Und wenigstens einige Wissenschaftler sind beschäftigt und denken nicht über das nach, was heute morgen passiert ist. Das wollten Sie mir doch sagen, oder Elizabeth?"

"Ja, das stimmt."

Dr. Weir lehnte sich etwas zurück.

Entspannter wirkte sie dadurch nicht.

"Ich habe jetzt die Ergebnisse der Obduktion und der Spurensicherung erhalten. Und auch die konnten mir nur bestätigen, dass es sich um Selbstmord handelt. Es gibt keine Hinweise auf eine Fremdeinwirkung. Der Tod trat zwischen 10.00 und 11.00 Uhr heute morgen ein. Peter Grodin hat daraufhin noch einmal die Protokolle für mich durchgesehen und keine Energiespitzen oder ähnliches gefunden." Sie schwieg für einen Moment, als wolle sie die richtigen Worte finden. "Nur für mich stellt sich jetzt die Frage: Wie soll ich gegenüber dem Expeditionsteam auftreten und ihnen glaubwürdig vermitteln, dass es sich um eine Selbsttötung handelt, die niemand voraussehen konnte?"

Kate Heightmeyer lächelte. "Ich verstehe, was sie meinen. Und doch habe ich schon gehört, das Vorarbeit geleistet wurde."

Elizabeth Weir sah sie erstaunt an. "Wie meinen Sie das?" Sie überlegte. "Sie meinen den Vorfall aus dem Labor? War von dort schon jemand bei ihnen?"

"Ja, Dr. Dumais und Miss Rodriguez. Die beiden waren sichtlich beeindruckt von Major Sheppards Worten."

"Das war ich auch." Die Expeditionsleiterin sah nachdenklich drein. "Er sagte das so überzeugend aus, dass man meinen konnte, er hätte schon einmal Ähnliches erlebt. Dieser Mann erstaunt mich immer wieder."

"Und für mich enthüllen sich wieder Facetten seiner komplexen Persönlichkeit, an denen er mich sonst nicht teilhaben lässt." Die Psychologin machte eine kurze Pause, ehe sie weitersprach. "So tragisch der Vorfall auch ist, es ist ein Glücksfall, dass sich die Gründe für den Selbstmord Rogiere Fállons auf das Tenerson-Nakajima-Syndrom reduzieren lassen. Denn es gibt genug vergleichbare Fälle. Hätte jedoch das Übernatürliche eine Rolle gespielt, ob nun wissenschaftlich begründbar oder nicht, dann hätten wir Neuland betreten müssen. Denn, ob die Studien des SGC uns dabei viel weiter geholfen hätten ist fraglich, da die Wirkung antikischer Artefakte auf Menschen nur rudimentär erforscht wurde."

Dann drehte sie den Laptop spontan so weit um, dass auch Dr. Weir einen Blick auf den Bildschirm werfen konnte. "Beim Studium diverser Quellen ist mir zudem etwas Interessantes ins Auge gefallen."

Sie deutete auf den angezeigten Text. "Das ist die Studie von Dr. Nathaniel Tenerson. Vieles von dem, was er schreibt, trifft auch auf die gegenwärtige Situation zu, da es sich fast durchweg um isolierte Basen handelte. Interessanterweise greift er dabei auf sehr viel Material aus Krisengebieten zurück, vor allem aus Schwarzafrika."

"Sie meinen doch nicht etwa auch das Beispiel, auf das Major Sheppard angespielt hat? Glauben sie, er hat die Studie gelesen?"

"Ich war mir selbst nicht sicher. Gerade deswegen habe ich mir den Bericht genauer vorgenommen. Denn seine Umschreibung von Atlantis und die vorherigen Andeutungen hatten mich sehr stutzig gemacht."

"So? Warum denn?"

"Sehen sie sich einmal diese Textstelle an. Es geht um eine spontane Selbsttötung in einer Missionsstation in Afrika." Kate Heightmeyer markierte mit dem Sensorstift einen bestimmten Bereich und beobachtete dabei die Expeditionsleiterin genau. Diese las zunächst sehr konzentriert, dann stutzte sie und riss die Augen weit auf.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh mein Gott! Captain John S., USAF ?" Sie holte tief Luft. "John Sheppard?"

"Ich habe auch gestutzt, als ich dieses Beispiel und den Namen zum ersten Mal las. Ich habe daraufhin sofort in seiner Akte nachgesehen. Er war in dem angesprochenen Zeitraum tatsächlich in Afrika stationiert", gab die Psychologin ruhig zu. "Das erklärt Major Sheppards sonderbares Verhalten während der Besprechungen. Auch wenn er sich verstandesmäßig noch alle Möglichkeiten offen halten wollte, wusste sein Instinkt, sein Unterbewusstsein, bereits die Antwort. Für ihn ist es von vorne herein eine Selbsttötung gewesen und nichts anderes. Er muss sich an das Erlebnis von damals erinnert und Vergleiche gezogen haben."

Elizabeth Weir nickte nur. "Das erklärt wirklich alles. Mir ist es ähnlich gegangen wie Ihnen. Denn mir war mehrfach aufgefallen, das Schatten über sein Gesicht gehuscht sind und seine Augen einen Ausdruck annahmen, der mich daran zweifeln ließ, dass er mit der Situation zurechtkommen würde."

"Dabei ist eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Er ist derjenige, der zweifellos viele der Antworten bereits kennt und den Menschen im Labor diese auf ihre Fragen gegeben hat." Die Psychologin lächelte. "Lassen Sie sich von dem leiten, was Sie gehört haben, wenn sie morgen zum Expeditionsteam sprechen werden. Und nun würde ich Ihnen raten, sich auszuruhen, Elizabeth. Sie sehen sehr erschöpft aus."

"Gleich ... Später", wehrte Weir erst ab, doch dann schloss sie die Augen. "Ja, vielleicht doch besser jetzt. Sie haben recht..."

"Aber wenn ihnen noch Sorgen auf den Herzen liegen, über die sie mit mir sprechen wollen, dann bleiben sie, die Zeit habe ich.„

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sein Körper fühlte sich bleischwer an, die heutigen Geschehnisse forderten ihren Preis, aber sein Geist war noch immer hellwach und ließ die Ereignisse des Tages Revue passieren. Angefangen hatte es mit einem weggelaufenen Kind und einem Toten - zu Ende gegangen war er mit einer langwierigen Untersuchung und den Ermahnungen Dr. Becketts, nicht immer so unbesonnen zu sein und besser auf sich zu achten.

John Sheppard drehte sich von der Seite auf den Rücken und seufzte. Er hätte eine von den beiden Schlaftabletten nehmen können, die ihm der Doktor gegeben hatte, aber bisher war ihm nicht danach gewesen.

Er wollte einfach nicht die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken und sich verlieren.

Nicht hier und jetzt. Denn seine Probleme wollte er bei klarem Verstand bewältigen, und nicht durch Medikamente ruhig gestellt. Das hatte er schon vor einigen Tagen beschlossen, und das hatte bisher auch gut geklappt.

_*Du willst niemals die Macht über dich verlieren, John. Denn dann könnten viele herausfinden, wer du wirklich bist.*_

Der schlanke dunkelhaarige Mann fuhr hoch und sah sich irritiert um.

"Wer... was..." Er holte tief Luft.

Das war doch Erics Stimme gewesen! Das Englisch mit dem schweren flämischen Akzent würde er niemals vergessen.

Er hob die Hände und rieb sich die Augen.

_*Ein unwissender Arzt würde jetzt behaupten, du hast Wahnvorstellungen und würde dich einweisen lassen. Dabei ist es ganz gut, seinem Unterbewusstsein die Chance zu geben, mit einer Sache abzuschließen. Das hast du damals nicht. Wie denn auch? Peffer hat dich gründlich durch die Gegend gescheucht, weil er "den verweichlichten Luftaffen nicht besonders leiden konnte und aus dem Weg haben wollte, damit er nicht die wahren Soldaten bei ihrem Dienst störte". Ja, er war eben ein richtiger Schlammkriecher und auch noch sehr stolz drauf.*_

John erstarrte.

Auf dem Kistenstapel immer noch nicht ausgepackter Sachen saß eine durchscheinende Gestalt in der selben lässigen Pose, die Eric so gerne eingenommen hatte, wenn er auf jemanden wartete oder sich entspannen wollte. Die Zeit war spurlos an dem schlaksigen blonden Mann mit den zerzausten Haaren im locker gebundenen Pferdeschwanz und dem Dreitagbart vorübergegangen.

_*Natürlich kannst du die Wand hinter mir sehen. Ich bin ein Geist.*_

"Warum bist du jetzt hier?" John strich sich die Haare zurück. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch Wahnvorstellungen und sollte besser einen der Ärzte kontaktieren. Er blickte zum Funkgerät.

_*Das wird gar nicht nötig sein, John. Mach dir bitte keine Gedanken darüber, dass du verrückt werden könntest. Du bist klarer bei Verstand als je zuvor. Ich denke aber, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns aussprechen.*_

John verzog das Gesicht. "Das kommt reichlich spät. Du hättest mir gegenüber offener sein sollen. Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde geworden in dieser kurzen Zeit! Wer hat sich mir damals nicht anvertraut, sondern einfach davon gestohlen?"

_*So offen, wie du es warst? Nein, mein Lieber, so gut kannten wir uns damals nicht. Wir waren zwar schnell ein Herz und eine Seele, weil du intelligenter und weltoffener warst als die Truppen, die in der Missionsstation Quartier bezogen hatten. Wir konnten miteinander quatschen, aber wirklich erzählt haben wir uns nichts.*_

"Über manche Dinge rede ich nicht gerne, wie du weißt."

_*Ja, ich weiß, denn ich tat es auch nicht. Aber das ist jetzt nicht der springende Punkt. Du willst wissen, warum ich mich umgebracht habe? Damit du endlich aufhören kannst, dich zu fragen, ob du es hättest verhindern können?*_

Erics Geist kratzte sich am Kopf.

_*Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich tat es einfach.*_

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste schief. _*Es erschien mir richtig. Aber es war eine dumme Idee.*_

Dann wurde er wieder ernst. _*Nein, so ganz stimmt das nicht. Du weißt, wie fertig uns der Druck machte. Wir saßen untätig herum, hilflos, gebunden und konnten nichts anderes tun als warten, warten ... und nochmals warten. Peffer drillte seine Männer bis zum Umfallen, damit sie nicht ausflippten. Aber die Ungewissheit, wer nun zuerst das Camp erreichen würde - die Rebellen oder unsere Truppen, zermürbte immer mehr. Bei mir kam noch die Sorge um die Kinder und Verwundeten hinzu.*_

"Peffer nannte meine Bitte, zu versuchen unsere Truppen zu erreichen, nachdem der Funk ausgefallen war, ein Selbstmordkommando, wie es nur den Feiglingen von der Luftwaffe einfallen könnte."

_*Ich weiß noch, dass er dich einfach niedergeschlagen hat, als du deine Einwände vorbringen wolltest, denn er mochte eines nicht: Wenn jemand seinen Entscheidungen widersprach und die Argumente auch noch intelligenter als die seinen klangen. Tja, das war ein schönes blaues Auge, das ich da verarzten durfte, aber du hattest es verdient.*_

Unwillkürlich musste John grinsen. "Du meinst, ich war der selbe Hitzkopf wie du? Der Colonel hatte es sich zwar zum Gesetz gemacht, niemals eine Zivilisten zu schlagen, aber er hat dich mehr als einmal aus seinem Büro entfernen lassen und dir Beugehaft angedroht, wenn du ihn noch einmal mit deinen Forderungen belästigen würdest."

_*Aus seinem Büro, ja ... das eigentlich mein Büro gewesen war. Aber für den Schutz durch die Army muss man schon einmal Abstriche machen, das habe ich schnell begriffen. Und ja, das hat er mehrfach - aber niemals in die Tat umgesetzt. Denn wer hätte sich dann um seine Jungs gekümmert und ihre Wunden verarztet, da ja nicht einmal ein Sanitäter bei der Truppe gewesen war?*_

"Und nach deinem Tod wusste Peffer mich zu beschäftigen. Als er von deinem Selbstmord erfuhr, befahl er mir, die Begeleitumstände aufzuklären, denn er könne dafür keinen seiner Männer erübrigen. Und da ich ja nicht so schwer verletzt sei, denn ich könne trotz Hüftprellung ja noch sehr gut laufen und mit dem rechten Arm schreiben, sollte ich mich darum kümmern." John seufzte und sah den Geist finster an. "Du verdammter Narr! Du hättest nur zwei Tage länger aushalten müssen. Dann sind unsere Truppen gekommen und haben alle herausgeholt."

Eric wirkte verlegen. _*Im Nachhinein ist man immer schlauer. Ich habe es eben nicht bis dahin geschafft. Aber du schon ... und vielleicht hat mein Tod jetzt einen Sinn. Ich habe da so eine Ahnung.*_

"Das ist Quatsch. Dein Tod war unnötig und sinnlos! Verdammt noch mal, was hast du Nijingi und mir eigentlich angetan?"

Ein Schatten huschte über das Gesicht des Blonden. _*Nijingi... Nijingi ist eine Schuld, die ich mit in mein Grab genommen habe.*_

"Da ruht er jetzt vermutlich auch. Er ist weggelaufen und zu den Rebellen gegangen, weil er sich von uns Weißen verraten fühlte. Ich habe ihn nur noch einmal bei einem Angriff gesehen, danach nicht mehr", entgegnete John verbittert. "Deine Tat hat sein Leben zerstört."

_*Ja, und dafür werde ich eines Tages bezahlen. Aber du bist immerhin noch da, und du hast eine Aufgabe. Und ich glaube, all das, was du mit mir erlebt hast, hat dir geholfen, die Krise in der du jetzt steckst zu überwinden und so manches andere.*_

Der Geist erhob sich und trat an das Bett heran.

_*Denke immer daran, John. Kein Tod ist sinnlos und vergebens. Eines Tages erkennt man, warum es geschehen musste, auch wenn es bis dahin weh tut. Versuche das zu verstehen und lasse deine Schuldgefühle los. Gib mich frei.*_

"Ich ..." Eine unerklärliche Lähmung befiel John, als sich Eric über ihn beugte und ihn eindringlich ansah.

_*Keine Ausflüchte. Es ist an der Zeit dazu.*_

Eine durchscheinende Hand berührte seine Schulter. Kälte breitete sich von dort aus über den Oberarm bis in die Finger und in den Nacken aus. Selbst die Hüftregion tat plötzlich wieder weh, so wie damals, als er...

John schreckte heftig atmend hoch und stellte fest, dass er unverändert in seinem Bett gelegen und sich nicht aufgesetzt, aber seine Decke von sich geschoben haben musste.

Er angelte fröstelnd nach dem schweren Stoff und erstarrte abrupt. Dann richtete er sich halb auf und sah sich in seinem Raum um. Weder auf dem Kistenstapel, noch an seinem Bett befanden sich geisterhafte Erscheinung. Nichtsdestoweniger pochte ein kalter und stechender Schmerz durch seinen linken Arm und in der Hüfte auf der gleichen Seite, so als habe er sich dort gleichzeitig geprellt und unterkühlt.

John barg kurz das Gesicht in den Händen und ließ sich dann zurück sinken, ehe er nach einer der Tabletten griff und sie mit ein wenig Wasser, aus der immer am Bett stehenden Wasserflasche, herunter spülte.

‚Es war wenigstens nur ein Traum', dachte er, als die Gleichgültigkeit nach ihm griff. ‚ Nur eine neue Variation meines allnächtlichen Vergnügens.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elizabeth Weir fühlte sich etwas besser, als sie Kate Heightmeyers Büro verließ. Es tat gut, mit jemandem über Dinge zu sprechen, die man sonst keinem anderen in der Expedition anvertrauen konnte. Dies war der Preis, den sie für die Leitung zahlte, aber sie nahm ihn gerne in Kauf. Denn auf der anderen Seite eröffneten sich - seit sie hier angekommen waren, auf Atlantis auch Wunder, die sie auf der Erde noch für Fantasie abgetan hätte.

Sie lächelte versonnen.

Nun fühlte sie sich müde genug, um schlafen zu gehen.

Und es war wirklich Zeit dafür, ging doch die Uhr bereits wieder auf zwei Uhr zu.

Sie sollte wirklich einmal zusehen, dass sie ihre Aufgaben früher beiseite legte, vor allem, weil der Tag auf diesem Planeten nach den neusten Berechnungen der Astronomen sechsundzwanzig Stunden umfasste.

Wie immer war es um diese Zeit sehr still und ruhig in Atlantis.

Die meisten Männer und Frauen hatten sich in ihre Quartiere zurückgezogen. Hoffentlich schliefen sie auch und vergaßen dabei ihre Sorgen und Ängste wenigstens für ein paar Stunden.

Aber es würde sicherlich noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis der Selbstmord von Rogiere Fállon nicht mehr die Gedanken der Expeditionsmitglieder beherrschte und die unterdrückten Ängste schürte. Ja, sie würde in einigen Stunden ihre Worte sehr gut wählen müssen und das bedurfte, nach etwas Schlaf, noch einiger Vorbereitung. Sie tastete nach dem USB-Stick in ihrer Tasche. Kate Heightmeyer hatte ihr dazu noch einige Texte mitgegeben.

Sie lächelte versonnen, denn unter den Dateien befand sich auch eine mit Auszügen aus der Tenerson-Studie. Sie wollte sich morgen früh noch einmal genau anschauen, was der Psychologe dort geschrieben und aus dem Missions-Bericht eines gewissen Captain John S. zitiert hatte.

Dann hielt sie plötzlich inne und starrte verblüfft auf den Boden, Nur wenige Meter vor ihr kreuzten sich zwei Gänge und dort bewegte sich - wie von Geisterhand gezogen, eine Lederleine auf der Querverbindung entlang.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth Weir legte den Kopf schief. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, das jemand hier plötzlich einen Hund hielt. Auch die Athosianer hatten ihres Wissens keine Tiere mit nach Atlantis gebracht.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und beschloss, der Sache nachzugehen. Jede Müdigkeit war aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden. So trat sie leise an die Kreuzung heran und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke.

Die Leine war vielleicht fünf oder sechs Meter lang und an einem Geschirr festgemacht. Dieses wurde von einem Kind mit rotbrauner Wuschelmähne getragen, das ganz offensichtlich noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass es nicht mehr alleine war, und ziemlich eifrig in einem der uralten Blumenkübel herumwühlte.

Warum, zum Teufel, leinten die Athosianer neuerdings ihren Nachwuchs an?

Oder konnte es sein, dass das hier ein ganz bestimmtes Kind war? Elizabeth versuchte sich zu erinnern? Wie hieß das Kind doch gleich, das vor ein paar Tagen mit einer Handgranate herumgespielt haben sollte, und das sie selbst beim Herausnehmen der Ziersteine beobachtet hatte? Und war es nicht heute morgen erst weggelaufen und hatte die Fische entdeckt? Richtig - das war Shanao.

Elizabeth machte noch einen Schritt vorwärts und trat auf die Leine, aber so, dass sie ihren Schuh in eine der Schlaufen stellte, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen über das Lederband verteilt waren.

Dann kreuzte sie die Arme vor der Brust und setzte eine strenge Miene auf. Zunächst räusperte sie sich nur, aber das Kleine schien sie nicht zu hören und grub weiter in der trockenen Erde.

"Solltest du nicht schon längst schlafen?"

Ein Ruck ging durch den Körper des Kindes und zwei Handvoll Erde flogen durch den Gang, als es sich mit einem Quietschen erschrak. Shanao wirbelte herum und setzte sich gleich wieder auf den Hosenboden, weil es sich beim Umdrehen in der Leine verfangen hatte.

"Nein!"

Das Stupsnäschen reckte sich ihr stolz entgegen, während die Augen und der Mund eher trotzig wirkten.

"Du musst ins Bett. Das ist verboten, nachts herumzulaufen!" Shanao wedelte tadelnd mit dem rechten Zeigefinger und versuchte dann, sich aus dem Lederband frei zu wickeln.

"Oh, das ist verboten?" Elizabeth wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Das Kleine war herzig und frech zugleich. "Und warum hältst du dich nicht daran?"

Shanao antwortete nicht, sondern zog wieder an der Lederleine. Das Kind murrte, als diese nicht wie sonst leicht heranzuholen war, sondern erbitterten Widerstand gegen seine Bemühungen leistete.

Elizabeth verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf den Fuß, der die Schlaufe hielt und wartete ab, was als nächstes passieren würde. Offensichtlich gab es auch bei den Athosianern schwierige Kinder. Sehr schwierige sogar...

Das Kind war in seinen Bemühungen sich zu befreien beharrlich. Es versuchte aus dem Geschirr zu schlüpfen, was aber nicht möglich war, und bot alle Kraft auf, um die Leine heranzuziehen, erreichte aber nur, dass sein Gesicht vor Wut und Anstrengung rot anlief.

‚Sollte ich nicht besser eingreifen?'

Elizabeth, die niemals eigene Kinder geboren hatte, und die ihrer Verwandten nur selten zu Gesicht bekam, wusste nicht so recht, was sie tun sollte. Deshalb sah sie einfach nur weiter fasziniert zu.

Dann endlich schaffte Shanao es, das Band mit ziemlichen Verrenkungen über sich zu ziehen und wieder aufzustehen. Das Kind wirkte erleichtert und schüttelte sich. Dabei fiel Erde aus seiner Kleidung. Es sah sich danach um und entdeckte endlich, warum seine vorherigen Versuche nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen waren.

"Lass los!" kreischte der Dreikäsehoch. "Böse Frau. Blöde Frau."

Elizabeth stutzte und war einen Moment geneigt, den Fuß aus der Schlaufe zu ziehen, denn irgend etwas sagte ihr, dass das Kind sich nicht nur mit Worten aufhalten würde.

Trotzdem versuchte sie nun mit Autorität auf das Kind einzuwirken. "Warum sollte ich das? Du bist sehr unartig! Wissen deine Eltern eigentlich, wo du bist?"

Shanao schien die letzten Worte nicht gehört zu haben und rupfte wieder an der Leine. Als das wieder nichts brachte, sah das Kind sie herausfordernd an und schwenkte wütend die geballten Fäustchen.

"Nicht! Blöde Frau, lass los! Mach den Fuß weg!"

Und dann, urplötzlich, stürmte das Kleine auf Elizabeth los ... und landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall in den schweren wollenen Gewändern einer Athosianerin, die zwischen die Expeditionsleiterin und den Wirbelwind getreten war.

Diese schlug geschwind die Falten des weiten Rockes um das Kind, so dass das nachfolgende Wutgebrüll ein wenig durch den Stoff gedämpft wurde. Man sah genau, wo Shanao gegen das schwere Gewebe kämpfte. Aber frei kam es durch das Gezappel nicht, eher im Gegenteil.

‚Also, das ist doch nicht zu glauben! Dieses Kind ist ein ... ein ...'

Elizabeth fehlten die Worte. Sie hatte sich vor dem überraschenden Ansturm erschreckt und brauchte einen Moment, um ihr heftig klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Dann holte sie tief Luft und fasste sich wieder. Das nutzte die Athosianerin, um sich halb zu ihr zu drehen und sie beruhigend anzusehen.

Sie war alt, sehr alt.

Tausend kleine Fältchen überzogen das verwitterte Gesicht. Aber sie gehörte zu den Menschen, die in Würde und Fröhlichkeit gealtert waren. Auch wenn die Augen ernst und erfahren dreinblickten, so erkannte Elizabeth doch die Heiterkeit, die sich die Greisin bewahrt hatte.

Und auch jetzt schien sie eher amüsiert als böse zu sein.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Dr. Weir, dass Shanao so viele Schwierigkeiten macht. Aber das Kind ist jetzt bis zu beiden Ohren im schlimmsten Flohalter und kaum zu bändigen." Sie beugte sich hinunter und schnappte sich ein Ärmchen, das sich aus dem Stoff frei gekämpft hatte.

Dann kam das ganze Kind zum Vorschein.

Shanao schniefte und wischte sich unwillig mit dem Ärmel über die Nase. Zunächst blickte es wütend drein, dann setzte es einen ganz anderen Gesichtsausdruck auf. "'vea Charin. Die Frau ist ganz böse und gemein. Sie hat mich festgehalten."

Das Kind warf Elizabeth einen bösen Blick zu und streckte dann auch den zweiten Arm aus.

Doch die alte Frau schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du das verdient hast. Du bist böse gewesen, weil du weggelaufen bist."

Ein herzzerreißender Blick folgte. Große runde Kulleraugen, in denen das Wasser stand, und ein kleiner, spitzer Mund, der sogar "Biiiiitttteee!" sagen konnte.

Die alte Frau ließ sich nicht erweichen. "Unartige Kinder kommen nicht auf den Arm. Und schmutzige unartige Kinder schon gar nicht."

Shanao vergrub das Gesicht im Rock. Diesem Moment nutzte Elizabeth, um aus der Schlaufe zu schlüpfen, sich zu bücken und Charin die Leine zu geben.

Diese schmunzelte.

"Shanao kann auch ganz lieb sein. Aber meistens..."

Das Gesichtchen tauchte wieder auf.

Elizabeth konnte es nicht fassen. Offensichtlich kannte dieses Kind noch eine zusätzliche Stufe, um Mitleid zu erregen. Auf der Erde hätte es in reinen Frauenrunden vermutlich schon längst im Mittelpunkt gestanden und von den besorgten Müttern und Tanten alles bekommen, was es sich gewünscht hätte. Die Herzen sämtlicher Anwesender wären ihm zugeflogen.

"Vielleicht überlege ich es mir, wenn du mir versprichst, ganz artig zu sein, und alles zu tun, was deine Mama dir sagt."

Shanao legte die Stirn in Falten, so als müsse es darüber nachdenken. "Nein!" kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen, doch dann verbesserte sich das Kind hastig , weil es seinen Fehler erkannt hatte: "Ja, ja, jaja!" Es streckte wieder erwartungsvoll die Arme aus.

"Was meinen Sie, Dr. Weir. Hat dieser freche kleine Floh hier es wirklich verdient, auf die Arme genommen zu werden? Als Herrin der Hallen der Ahnen wissen Sie bestimmt besser Bescheid."

Charin zwinkerte ihr zu, während Elizabeth die Hände in die Hüften stützte und eine Augenbraue hochzog, den Blick vom Kind zum halb geleerten Kübel schweifen ließ und dann wieder zurück. Nun wurde sie mit diesem flehentlich bettelnden und gleichzeitig hilflos unschuldigen Blick bedacht.

"Eigentlich hat es ein solches Kind nicht verdient, da gebe ich Ihnen recht. Aber wenn es nun ganz artig ist... dann könnten wir es uns überlegen!"

"Ich bin immer artig", antwortete Shanao mit großem Ernst und Eifer.

Charin wuschelte dem Kind durch die Haare. "Na, du magst darunter was anderes verstehen als wir. Aber weil ich eine liebe Avea bin, werde ich nicht so sein."

Sie hob Shanao auf die Arme und ächzte. "Bald kann ich das aber nicht mehr machen, dann bist du zu groß und zu schwer!" Das Kind drückte sich fest an sie und versuchte zu kuscheln.

Elizabeth musste unwillkürlich grinsen. "Und ich will Sie nicht länger aufhalten, Charin. Wir finden bestimmt eine Gelegenheit, noch einmal in Ruhe miteinander zu plaudern."

Sie spürte, wie Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung wiederkehrten, nun da die größte Aufregung vorüber war.

"Aber natürlich, das denke ich auch." Die alte Frau strahlte noch einmal über das ganze Gesicht und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Allerdings musste sie Shanao schon nach wenigen Metern wieder absetzen.

Erstaunlicherweise machte das Kind keinen Aufstand, sondern ging brav an der Hand weiter, obwohl Charin die Leine locker hinter ihnen her schleifen ließ. Nur einmal drehte sich der Rotschopf noch zu Elizabeth um und streckte die Zunge heraus. Dann zupfte es etwas aus der Tasche und umklammerte es verstohlen mit den Fingern, so als sei es ein großes Geheimnis.

Die Expeditionsleiterin konnte nicht anders als leise aufzulachen, dann aber stutzte sie überrascht, ihr Blick wanderte zu dem halb frei geräumten Kübel.

War das etwa ein Fisch gewesen?


	10. Chapter 10

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im Kontrollraum und auf dem Balkon beim Gatetrium und in den Hallen

Am nächsten Tag, später Vormittag und Abend

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wie Sie alle wissen, verstarb Rogiere Albert Fállon gestern Vormittag überraschend und für uns alle unerklärlich. Er wurde nur kurz nach seinem freiwilligen Gang in den Tod aufgefunden, aber es war nicht mehr möglich, sein Leben zu retten ..."

John stand neben Dr. McKay und Peter Grodin im Kontrollraum, als Dr. Weir diese Worte an die Bewohner von Atlantis richtete. Wie sie in der vorhergehenden Besprechung erklärt hatte, wollte sie vor allen Männern und Frauen die Untersuchungsergebnisse offen legen und nichts verschweigen. Doch war das klug?

John hob eine Hand und rieb sich verstohlen die linke Schulter. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch eine Salbe holen, denn der Schmerz war immer noch da, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark.

Ach nein, das war nicht nötig.

Er hatte sich gestern Nacht durch einen kalten Luftzug im Raum und die fehlende Decke doch nur eine Zerrung geholt. Die würde morgen schon verschwunden sein. Und es war einfach dummer Zufall, dass...

Um sich von dem kalten Schmerz abzulenken, der sich eher wie eine Erfrierung als eine Zerrung anfühlte, ließ er seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Die Techniker saßen zwar auf ihren Plätzen und behielten die Anzeigen in den Augen, aber sie wirkten bedrückt und nachdenklich, sogen jede der Erklärungen über die Begleitumstände in sich auf.

Ja, es war richtig so. Das beugte Gerüchten und wilden Mutmaßungen vor, die solche Leute wie Kavanaugh in die Welt setzen würden.

Er hätte ... nein, er hatte es damals nicht anders gemacht.

Colonel Peffer hatte ihn vor die versammelte Mannschaft gestellt und aufgefordert, "die Jungs über alles Nötige aufzuklären, damit kein Unsinn herumerzählt würde". Auf seine rauhe und unwirsche Art hatte der Colonel der Bodentruppen durchaus recht gehabt. Es unterband das Gerede, und die Männer waren sofort wieder zum Alltag übergegangen. Eric war keiner von ihnen gewesen, sondern nur ein Zivilist, und die Bestätigung, dass nicht irgend ein afrikanisches Gift den Selbstmord ausgelöst hatte, reichte ihnen damals aus, um den Vorfall zu den Akten zu legen.

Plötzlich horchte John auf.

Bisher hatte er nur mit halben Ohr hin gehört, aber was sie jetzt sagte, ging ihm durch Mark und Bein: "... jetzt Sie sich fragen, warum er in den Tod gegangen ist. Ich will hier die Worte eines klugen Mannes zitieren: Ich glaube, dass wir alle seit unserer Ankunft unter einem ziemlichen Druck stehen. Jeder von uns hat auf seine Weise Angst vor dem, was uns hier erwarten könnte. Und natürlich möchte er diese keinem anderen gegenüber zeigen, denn das wäre ein Zeichen von Schwäche und vielleicht auch Inkompetenz.

Doch dieses Gefühl ist nichts, weswegen man sich schämen müsste. Denn wir wissen nicht, was uns hier an unangenehmen Entdeckungen erwartet, und was wir noch in den Eingeweiden von Atlantis finden werden.

Ohne Angst zu sein bedeutet, seine Grenzen nicht zu kennen. Und gerade weil wir alle eine gesunde Mischung aus Furcht und Neugier in uns tragen, sind wir für diese Expedition ausgewählt worden."

John sog zischend die Luft ein. Musste sie ihn ausgerechnet vor allen Leuten zitieren?

Dr. Weir drehte sich kurz zu ihm hin und nickte wissend, was von Dr. McKay, der direkt neben ihm stand mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem kritischen Blick quittiert wurde.

Dann sprach die Expeditionsleiterin weiter.

"Doch was hat das alles mit Mr. Fallons Freitod zu tun? Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen die genauen Gründe sagen, die ihn dazu bewegt haben, aber leider hat er keinen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen. So bleiben uns nur Mutmaßungen, die sich aber auf Erfahrungen vieler anderer Menschen in ähnlichen Situationen stützen.

Stellen Sie sich also vor, in einer aussichtslosen Lage zu sein. Eingekesselt zwischen Feinden und ohne Verbindung zu den eigenen Leuten. Auch wenn der Verstand es verdrängen kann, so ist die oben beschriebene Furcht doch da und lauert, bis sie den Augenblick findet, in dem sie hervorbrechen kann. Und dann geschieht es einfach. Es gibt kein Vorher, keine versteckten Hinweise.

Ich weiß, das ist schwer zu glauben, aber es hat genügend ähnliche Fälle in der Armee und unter Zivilpersonen in Krisengebieten gegeben. Man nennt es auch das Tenerson-Nakajama-Syndrom, nach den beiden Ärzten, die vor acht Jahren eine ausführliche die Studie darüber verfasst haben. Dr. Heightmeyer hat eine Datei mit Auszügen und Beispielen zusammengestellt, die Sie bei Bedarf einsehen können, wenn Sie möchten."

Dr. Weir machte eine kurze Pause.

"Was bleibt uns also jetzt zu tun? Wir werden um Rogiere Fállon trauern und ihn zu Grabe tragen, aber wir werden uns auch an warnendes Beispiel an ihm nehmen. Er hat uns gezeigt, wie wir nicht handeln sollten. Aber das sollten wir ihm nicht weiter zum Vorwurf machen.

Wir sind die, die bleiben und verhindern müssen, das noch einmal jemand diesen Weg geht. Wenn Sie also möchten, können Sie nach der offiziellen Trauerfeier noch an einem Abschiedsritual teilnehmen, das Halling von unseren athosianischen Freunden durchführen möchte.

Und danach: Vertrauen Sie sich einander an. Wenden sie sich an Dr. Heightmeyer und Dr. Beckett, wenn der Druck zu groß wird, und sprechen sie ihre Ängste aus. Es ist keine Feigheit, das zu tun, sondern tapferer als zu schweigen. Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass der Druck und die Beklemmung Sie übermannt."

Das waren schöne und vielleicht auch kluge Worte, aber ob sie wirklich von allen beherzigt würden? Eine Zeitlang würde diese Rede sicher in den anderen nachhallen, aber irgendwann auch im Bewusstsein verblassen. Und dann waren sie wieder im Alltag angelangt.

John konnte nicht mehr länger zuhören. Er hatte für jetzt genug gehört und entfernte sich deshalb leise aus dem Kontrollraum.

Es zog ihn auf den Balkon, von dem aus man über die Stadt blicken konnte.

Ein steifer Wind blies ihm entgegen und trug Feuchtigkeit heran. Sicher nicht von der Gischt, die sich an den Ausläufern und Gebäuden von Atlantis brach. Das Meer war in Aufruhr, so wie seine Seele.

Aber er wollte nicht daran denken. Es war vorbei, das Problem aufgeklärt. So stellte er den Fuß auf eine Strebe und stützte seine Hände auf das Knie. Für eine ganze Weile betrachtete er nur die aufgewühlte See.

Wieviel Zeit vergangen war, bemerkte er erst, als jemand neben ihn trat und das Gesicht ebenfalls dem Wind entgegenstreckte.

"Es ist stürmisch heute, aber die steife Brise klärt den Geist!" sagte Dr. Weir und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Dann senkte sie den Blick. "Verzeihen Sie mir, Major, dass ich Ihre Worte verwendet habe. Aber ich hielt sie für sehr ... passend."

"Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe sie damals gesagt, um die Leute im Labor zu beruhigen. Und es hat damals funktioniert. Warum sollte sie darauf also kein anderer verwenden. Ich kann kein Urheberrecht darauf erheben." Er versuchte zu lächeln, sein übliches Pokerface aufzusetzen, aber das wollte nicht so recht gelingen.

"Wie lange kannten Sie eigentlich Eric van de Jongers?"

Johns Augen weiteten sich. "Woher wissen Sie ..."

"Ihr Bericht über den Vorfall in Schwarzafrika ist wohl Teil einer Studie über das von Dr. Heigthmeyer als Tenerson-Nakajama bezeichnete Syndrom geworden."

Er verzog das Gesicht und biss sich auf die Lippen. "Mein damaliger Bericht sagt überhaupt nichts aus."

Dann sprudelte es aus ihm hervor. "Ich kannte ihn vielleicht zwei Wochen und das auch nur durch einen dummen Zufall. Eigentlich hatte ich den Auftrag, ein paar Schwerverletzte aus einem Camp der Bodentruppen auszufliegen, das bei einer alten Missionsstation lag und so gut wie von den feindlichen Truppen eingeschlossen war. Wir hatten allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, das die Stellungen der Rebellen näher waren als vermutet.

Sie schossen mit einem Raketenwerfer auf uns, als ich bereits zum Landeanflug ansetzte. Mir zerriss es den Stabilisierungsrotor, während der Apache voll getroffen wurde und explodierte. Fragen Sie mich nicht mehr, wie ich gelandet bin, ich streifte jedenfalls noch einen Felsen, und konnte von Glück sagen, dass mir die Rotoren nicht um die Ohren flogen. Aus dem Schlamassel kam ich mit einem gebrochenen linken Arm, einer geprellten Hüfte und ein paar anderen kleinen Verletzungen heraus.

Eric van de Jongers verarztete mich, nachdem mich die Soldaten auf Befehl Colonel Peffers in das Camp gebracht hatten. Er war Zivilist, ein belgischer Entwicklungshelfer, Arzt und der ursprüngliche Bewohner der alten Mission." John seufzte. "Er nahm die Situation erstaunlich gelassen und hatte vor Uniformen keinen Respekt. Mehr als einmal legte er sich mit dem Colonel und seinem Stellvertreter an. Wir allerdings waren uns von Anfang an sympathisch, unterhielten uns und spielten Schach miteinander. In den ersten Tagen, als ich noch nicht einsatzfähig genug war und Colonel Peffer noch keine Aufgaben für mich hatte, sah ich ihm manchmal sogar bei der Arbeit mit den Flüchtlingen zu oder versuchte seinem Ziehsohn Nijingi Englisch beizubringen . Es kann sein, dass wir uns sogar anfreundeten.

Alles war gut, bis zu der Nacht, in der mich Nijingi panikerfüllt auf den Dachboden der Mission rief..." Er verstummte. "Der Rest steht in meinem Bericht. Sie verstehen, dass ich nicht..." Dann räusperte er sich.

"Sie müssen nicht weiter reden, wenn Sie nicht wollen", entgegnete Dr. Weir. "Sie haben mir gegenüber schon genug Vertrauen bewiesen. Und durch ihre Erfahrung und ihre Besonnenheit haben wir diese Krise gemeistert."

"Sie wissen, dass so etwas jederzeit wieder passieren kann, wenn die Leute erst einmal vergessen haben?" John holte tief Luft.

"Ja. Die Furcht davor wird von nun an unser ständiger Begleiter sein. Aber genau so wie jetzt werden wir diese Krisen überstehen." Dr. Weir lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Wir sind ein gutes Team, finden sie nicht?"

John antwortete nicht sofort darauf, sondern hob noch einmal sein Gesicht in den Wind. Plötzlich fröstelte er, aber es war nicht die Kühle, die ihm Gänsehaut verursachte.

_*Siehst du, jetzt ist alles geklärt. Verstehst du es nun, Fliegerjunge? Jetzt bleibt nur noch eines für dich zu tun: Gib mich endlich frei, John.*_


	11. Chapter 11

Zu den wenigen Menschen, die aktiv an der athosianischen Zeremonie des Abschieds teilnahmen, gehörte auch Major Sheppard, der nun zusammen mit den anderen sieben Männern und Frauen vor Halling stand und den Worten des hochgewachsenen, bärtigen Mannes lauschte. Sein Gesicht leuchtete blass im Lichterschein der Kerze, die er in beiden Händen hielt.

Teyla Emmagan freute sich darüber, auch wenn sie ihn dazu erst hatte "überreden" müssen.

Sie hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass ihr stummes Angebot ablehnen und sich zu den stillen Beobachtern gesellen würde, die einfach nur von den Gängen aus zusahen und nicht aktiv dabei waren.

Aber etwas hatte ihr gesagt, dass es gerade für ihn wichtig war, an der Zeremonie teilzunehmen. Nicht unbedingt im Gedenken an den Toten, sondern aus einem anderen Grund, den sie zwar erahnte, aber nicht in Worte zu fassen vermochte. Ein Schatten lag über ihn und in seinen Augen, der für sie seit gestern nicht zu übersehen gewesen war.

Der "Ritus des Abschieds" half Seelen, die unter Qualen und Schmerz an einem bestimmten Ort gestorben waren, von diesem frei zu kommen und ihren Weg zu den Sternen zu finden, wo sie die Leere durcheilen und eine neue Heimat finden sollten, die ihnen vielleicht ein friedvolleres und glücklicheres Leben schenken würde.

Aber nicht nur denen. Die Hinterbliebenen zeigten damit, dass sie den Verstorbenen freigaben und sich nicht länger an ihn klammerten, sei es nun aus Verzweiflung, oder dem Gefühl, nicht genug getan zu haben. Es half ihnen, damit zurecht zu kommen und einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung zu machen.

Dr. Weir hatte sich ohne Umschweife dazu bereit erklärt, die Rolle einer Lichtträgerin zu übernehmen, nachdem sie Hallings ausführlichen Erklärungen gelauscht und dabei erwähnt hatte, dass es einigen Religionen ihrer Welt ähnliche Bräuche gab. Und das freute Teyla. Sie entdeckte immer mehr Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihren Völkern. Auch wenn manches noch sehr fremd blieb.

Begonnen hatte das Ritual an dem Ort, an dem der Mann gestorben war. Acht Kerzen, vier im oberen Bereich, wo das Geländer immer noch fehlte, und vier im Treppeneingang brannten schon eine ganze Weile.

Halling hatte trotz seiner Beinverletzung gut eine Stunde auf Kissen sitzend am Abgrund verweilt, um zu den Ahnen zu beten und die Seele sanft auf ihren Abschied von der Welt vorzubereiten. Schalen mit Räucherwerk brannten und erfüllte das Treppenhaus mit einem würzigen, holzigen Duft und Rauch, der Teyla unwillkürlich an die nebligen Wälder von Athos erinnerte.

Nach der Zeremonie der Menschen, die eher aus Worten, denn aus Taten bestand, waren diejenigen, die keine Pflichten zu erfüllen hatten und denen danach war, an den Ort des Todes hinuntergegangen und hatten sich vor dem Treppeneingang versammelt.

Sie wartete ruhig, bis Halling sich gemeldet und um Hilfe gebeten hatte, da er immer noch nicht gut auf die Beine kam.

Dann war er mit der Hilfe zweier junger Männer die Treppe heruntergestiegen und hatte mit lauter Stimme nach denen gefragt hatten, die bereit waren, die Seele in die Freiheit zu geleiten. Seine Helfer hatten die Kerzen von oben geholt.

Teyla war als erste zu ihm getreten und hatte die brennende Kerze, die er ihr reichte mit einem Nicken und der rituellen Formel "Ich trete ein für das Licht und will dich zu den Ahnen führen." entgegengenommen. Und dann war sie einfach hinausgegangen und an den Major herangetreten. Sie hatte ihm das Licht entgegen gehalten.

Major Sheppard hatte sie in einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Überraschung angesehen und zunächst gezögert. Doch dann hatte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck mit einem Male verändert.

Er hatte schwach gelächelt und die Kerze mit festem Griff, aber einem leichten Zittern entgegen genommen, war dann ohne weiteres Innehalten zu den anderen Lichtträgern getreten, zu denen nun auch Peter Grodin und Jheynira gehörten.

Und nun wartete er wie die anderen auf die Weiterführung des Rituals.

Teyla beobachtete ihn genau. Nachdenklich und ernst starrte der Major auf die Kerzenflamme, und wieder lag der Schatten in seinen Augen und seinem Gesicht. Es war zu einer Maske erstarrt, aber dennoch verriet es ihr, dass er in Erinnerungen und seiner eigenen Trauer gefangen war. Für einen Moment wirkte er wie von der Welt entrückt.

Halling verließ nun das Treppenhaus ganz und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

Er rezitierte ein altes Gebet in der Sprache der Ahnen, das um Frieden und Hoffnung flehte, neigte kurz den Kopf in Ehrerbietung und fügte dann - als spräche er mit dem Toten selbst - hinzu: "Denke nicht mehr an das zurück, was du getan hast, mein Sohn. Der Ort der Schmerzen, der Trauer und der Pein liegt hinter dir. Nicht länger soll er dein Gefängnis sein, noch sollst du ihn dazu machen."

Es wurde sehr still, und man hörte nur das Atmen der Anwesenden. Umso lauter wirkte Hallings Stimme, als er weitersprach:

"Bleib bei uns. Folge uns. Wir geleiten dich in die Freiheit und das Licht. Löse dich von deinem Leid und schaue hinauf zu den Sternen. Sie sind dein Ziel."

"Folge uns. Folge uns in die Freiheit und das Licht", erwiderten die anderen, auch John Sheppard, der den anderen etwas nachhing, weil er aus seinen Gedanken schreckte und sehr unsicher wirkte.

Und dann setzte sich der große bärtige Mann in Bewegung. Seinem Knie ging es schon etwas besser, aber er musste sich immer noch auf einer Krücke abstützen und konnte seine eigene Kerze nur mit einer Hand halten. Aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, das Ritual zu vollziehen. Halling ließ sich nie von einer Verletzung aufhalten, um die Handlungen zu vollziehen, die er seiner Ansicht nach als notwendig erachtete.

Drei Menschen und fünf Athosianer bildeten nun, angeführt von ihm, eine Lichterkette. Sie durchschritten langsam und bedächtig die Gänge und Hallen von Atlantis, während Halling seine Litanei wiederholte und die Lichtträger ihren Spruch unentwegt wiederholten.

Teyla spürte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken und wandte den Kopf.

Mit einem Lächeln stellte sie fest, dass die Menschen von der Erde, die sich dem Zug schweigend angeschlossen hatten, ebenfalls von der tiefen spirituellen Ernst des Ritus erfüllt waren, wie auch die Athosianer, und nicht länger skeptisch oder irritiert wirkten. Es machte sie stolz, denn es bewies, dass sie wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit zueinander entdeckt hatten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Folge uns, folge uns in das Licht und die Freiheit."

John spürte, wie ihn jedes dieser Worte bei jeder Wiederholung mehr in Spannung versetzte. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz schlüge schneller und heftiger. Er konnte die Kraft der Worte förmlich spüren. Vor allem nun, wo sie in die Sprache der Antiker gewechselt waren. Da fühlten sie sich noch mächtiger an, ja fast magisch.

Mit jedem Male wurde er sicherer in der Aussprache, Aber er war trotzdem froh, dass er das Ende der Lichterkette bildete, denn so war keinem anderen aufgefallen, wie ungeschickt und ungelenk er sich benahm.

Unwillkürlich lugte er nach vorn. Ob es auch Grodin und Dr. Weir so erging? Sicherlich nicht. Was er von denen sah, wirkte eher feierlich und konzentriert.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. ‚Vielleicht hätte ich die Kerze doch nicht von Teyla annehmen sollen. Aber irgendwie habe ich in dem Moment das Gefühl gehabt, es sei richtig gewesen.'

"In uns liegt der Weg in den Frieden und zur Freiheit. Folge uns zu den Sternen, folge uns in das Licht. Wir geleiten dich fort von dem Schmerz, der Angst und der Pein. Von den Schatten, die dich quälen..."

John war nahe daran, aus der Gruppe auszubrechen, als ihn die Wucht der Worte traf. Die Kerze zitterte, weil auch seine Hände es taten. Er zwang sich und sie wieder unter Kontrolle.

Warum hatte er sich das nur angetan.

_*Du wolltest es selbst! Ich habe dir immer gesagt, du sollst ab und zu auf deine Intuition vertrauen und deinen Verstand einfach mal beiseite lassen. Mit Logik lässt sich nicht alles lösen.*_

John schnappte nach Luft, denn in diesem Moment schoss ein kaltes Stechen durch seine Schulter in den linken Arm. Unwillkürlich sah er sich um, aber er sah nichts ungewöhnliches, nur die Wände und Gänge von Atlantis. Hin und wieder eine Tür und ein blasses, ernstes Gesicht, und hinter sich eine ganze Menge Menschen.

Einer von ihnen war blond, mit einem Dreitagebart. Und er lächelte John offen an.

Der drehte sofort wieder den Kopf nach vorne, während er um seine Fassung kämpfte und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. In ihm arbeitete es heftig. ‚Ach verdammt, habe ich jetzt etwa schon am hellichten Tag Alpträume?'

John verhaspelte sich beim nächsten antikischen Refrain und biss sich auf eie Lippen. Hatte das jemand bemerkt?

Nein. Ganz offensichtlich nicht.

Gut!

Er entspannte sich ein wenig, aber trotzdem blieben der innere Druck und die Schmerzen bestehen. So sehr er sich auch auf das konzentrierte, was vor ihm passierte, er konnte das Pochen und Brennen nicht verleugnen.

Wenigstens schien die Zeremonie nun langsam auf das Ende zuzugehen, denn die Prozession erreichten eine Halle. Er wusste, dass zwei der großen bunt verglasten Türen auf der anderen Seite des Raums hinaus zu einem weitläufigen Balkon führten, der die Ebene halb umschloss.

"Kommt heran." Halling blieb vor einer der Öffnungen stehen und versammelte die Lichtträger mit Worten und Bewegungen seines Kopfes in einem Halbkreis um sich.

Er sprach noch einige Worte auf Antikisch, die John nicht verstehen konnte, Dr. Weir aber schon, denn sie lauschte andächtig und nickte zwei Marines zu, die an die Tür herantraten und die Verrieglung lösten.

Die Türen fuhren auf und gaben den Blick nach draußen preis. Von dort drang das leise Rauschen des Meeres und das Heulen des Windes um die Stützstreben und Säulen des Balkons an ihre Ohren.

Noch immer war es stürmisch, aber die steife Brise hatte auch die Wolken vom Himmel vertrieben und dafür gesorgt, dass die Sterne in ihrer vollen Pracht funkelten. Das Band der kleinen Galaxie zog sich wieder quer über den Himmel und spiegelte sich am Horizont in den Meereswellen wieder.

_*Ein prachtvoller Anblick, der mit nichts vergleichbar ist, was ich kenne. Nicht einmal die afrikanische Nacht weiß mich so zu beeindrucken. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Himmel so schön sein könnte.*_

John schloss die Augen.

‚Eric bist du das?' fragte er stumm.

Seine Schultern und der linke Oberarm fühlten sich so taub an, als seien sie erfroren, doch auch als er vorsichtig wieder ein Auge öffnete, war nicht das zu sehen, was er insgeheim erhofft hatte.

Kein belgischer Entwicklungshelfer namens Erik van de Jongers. Sondern nur Halling, der mit seiner Kerze gemessen an das offene Tor trat.

"Das ist der Weg, den du gehen musst, Rogiere Albert, Sohn des Francois aus der Sippe der Fállon", sprach er. "Habe keine Furcht. Denn hier erwartet dich kein Schmerz mehr, keine Angst oder gar Pein. Nur die Gewissheit auf ein neues Leben und ein neues Glück."

Dann hob er die Kerze an die Lippen und blies sie aus. "Gehe nun dahin wie dieses Licht und lasse dich leiten von den Sternen und dem ewigen Licht der Ahnen.„

Nach einem weiteren Moment trat er schweigend zur Seite.

Dr. Weir folgte seinem Beispiel.

"Haben Sie keine Furcht, Rogiere. Vertrauen Sie uns, und denken Sie daran, das alles, was Ihnen einmal lieb und teuer war, nicht verloren ist. Sie können es wiederfinden. Gehen Sie hin und finden Sie ihre Ruhe. Seien Sie versichert, dass wir Ihnen nicht böse sind, sondern nur wollen, dass Sie nach all dem nicht länger leiden müssen. Gehen Sie in Frieden. Und ohne Groll." Ihre Worte waren persönlicher, ebenso wie die von Peter Grodin, während sich die Athosianer auf die rituelle Formel beschränkten.

Schließlich stand John allein vor dem Tor. Er wusste, das die Augen der anderen auf ihn ruhten und versuchte deshalb, umso beherrschter zu wirken. Aber das misslang gründlich, denn sein linker Arm zitterte plötzlich heftig. Die Kerze schwankte. Er umklammerte den Stumpen rasch mit der Rechten, damit das nicht weiter auffiel.

"Das ist der Weg, den du gehen musst..." wiederholte er die Worte seiner Vorgänger und starrte blicklos nach draußen.

Und dann geschah etwas... in ihm, das die Anspannung und die Erinnerung nahm.

Die Worte, die er eben noch mit Gleichgültigkeit gesprochen hatte, wurden plötzlich zu einer Gewissheit, einer Erkenntnis, die er schon längst hätte haben müssen.

John straffte seinen Rücken. Sein Herz schlug immer noch schneller als sonst, diesmal aber aus einem anderen Grund. Er holte tief Luft und blickte auf das funkelnde Sternenband, das sich am Himmel und auf dem Meer abzeichneten.

"Eric, du hattest recht. Ich war dumm und habe es lange nicht begriffen. Doch jetzt endlich verstehe ich", wisperte er und schützte die Kerzenflamme noch einen Moment mit seiner zitternden Linken.

"Leb wohl, Eric. Finde ein neues Leben und neues Glück, Und mache nicht wieder einen solchen Blödsinn, hast du verstanden?" flüsterte John leise. Dann beugte er sich vor und blies die Kerzenflamme aus.

Noch immer in dem starken Gefühl von Gewissheit gefangen, das ihn erfüllte, beobachtete er, wie sich der Rauchfaden kräuselte. Der Schmerz in seiner Schulter ließ urplötzlich nach, verblasste zu einem schwachen Pochen, ehe es ganz verschwand.

John nickte und lächelte wehmütig. Er wollte sich abwenden, doch eine Bewegung an der Brüstung fing seine Aufmerksamkeit ein.

Ein hochgewachsener Mann in leichter Kleidung, das zottige lange Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und über die Schulter hängen lassend, lehnte sich an das Geländer. Es war Eric, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand und mit seinem offenen Grinsen ansah.

_*Endlich hast du es kapiert. Ach ja, passe gut auf dich auf, Fliegerjunge, lasse dich von nichts und niemandem unterkriegen. Bleib, wie du bist. Es wäre sonst wirklich schade um dich.*_

Dann wandte sich der blonde Mann mit einem lässigen Gruß ab. Mit jedem Schritt, den er sich von ihm entfernte, verblasste er immer mehr, bis er ganz verschwunden war.

"Ich werde deinen letzten Rat beherzigen", entgegnete John ruhig und fühlte, wie die Beklemmung und Sorgen der letzten Tage von ihm wichen. Die Erinnerungen an Schwarzafrika schienen nun weiter entfernt als je zuvor und machten es ihm leicht, sich zu sammeln und den anderen zuzuwenden.

Das Leben ging weiter - und hier hielt es noch viele Überraschungen für ihn bereit. Ob nun mehr gute oder schlechte, das war nicht wichtig. Bedeutsam war nur das Wissen, heute das Richtige getan zu haben.


End file.
